


The Gunpowder Files by Tawabids（中文翻译by芮球）

by Rachel_Er



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 亦正亦邪, 占有欲, 反犹太主义, 很多死亡, 暴力描写, 残疾歧视, 毒品, 维多利亚时代AU, 这篇里查尔斯的父母超可怕, 非主要角色死亡
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Er/pseuds/Rachel_Er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>设定在十九世纪的英国，家财万贯的泽维尔-马尔科夫妇雇佣了职业杀手爱瑞克，让他帮他们残疾的儿子查尔斯“解脱”。与之相反，爱瑞克让查尔斯再也不用应付那种父母了。查尔斯跟着爱瑞克回了伦敦，最终说服了这位杀手让他把自己收归羽下，并教自己做这门生意。当他们偶然接触到一个以神秘的塞巴斯蒂安•肖为首的恶名昭彰的鸦片交易团伙时，他们决定不惜一切代价扳倒他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序幕

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Gunpowder Files](https://archiveofourown.org/works/512445) by [Tawabids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tawabids/pseuds/Tawabids). 



_把钥匙捅进去，该死的玩意儿，哪儿去了？不管了，把门踢开算了，但愿没有哪个邻居听见，找找油灯在哪儿——有人把灯油用完了，算了，找到保险箱就行了，就是这儿，这个讨人厌的铁家伙——已经把保险锁的暗码搞到手了，但是那该死的锁栓在哪儿，得找根火柴——别失手摔了，这见鬼的手，擦亮火柴，稍微能看到点了，好像今晚已经有人来了，工人们麻烦得很，他们不知道暗码，别慌——那是谁？是谁坐在厅堂门口？ **那该死的是谁？**_

“约翰？”坐在椅子上的男人问。年轻人，身着粗呢外套，头发梳得一丝不苟。“约翰·阿勒德斯[1]？”

“你是谁？”约翰恶狠狠的问道。他手上的火柴燃得咝咝作响，接着熄灭了；但接着他一眼望见保险箱上有一小截蜡烛，便手忙脚乱地去够，在那铸铁方垫箱下面又擦燃了一根火柴。灯芯烟雾缭绕地燃起来，那男人还坐在椅子里不动。放椅子的地方真够可笑的，竟然正正挡在门口。“你也是公爵的哪个狐朋狗友吗？”

“老天啊，不是，”男人说话了，笑意温暖，“我并非谁的狐朋狗友。但你知道，我方才还在想，我们把你给漏了是一件多么遗憾的事啊，约翰。”

“把我给漏了？”约翰笑出声来，“那么，我现在就在这儿了。你有何贵干？”

“我要你去自首，”男人说，微微偏头，“你心知肚明交易集团正在以惊人的速度崩溃着，这一点我很确定。不然你就不会这么急匆匆地来取回保险箱里的钞票了。”

约翰自保险箱旁退开一步。“你是谁？那该死的救世军[2]的人吗？”

“我只是来给你提供一些建议而已，约翰。”男人说。此情此景煞是怪异，看见这个穿着马裤的蠢货坐在这里，神色古井无波。他的手放在椅子扶手上，腿上搭了一条毯子，活像是约翰的祖母在冬天来临之前织的那种阿富汗毛毯。约翰绕着桌子又往前走了一步，而当他看见那把椅子究竟是怎么回事时，不由嗤笑出声。

“什么都提供不了，于是来提供建议了是吧，瘸子？”他直起腰，脸上的笑被烛光映得发黄。

男人依然笑意温和，即便听出了约翰最后那个词背后的恶毒意味也没有退缩。“来吧，约翰。我们到街上去，我会押送你去苏格兰场的。我确信你知道不少这个小圈子里的毒贩的名字，法官会为此给你减几年刑期的。”

 “听你这口气，你岂非自己就知道不少我们的人的名字。”约翰冷嘲一句，手探进外套口袋里，然后拿出一把多年以前从他父亲的尸体上拔出来的弹簧刀。“我倒有个想法。你跟我讲讲你知道的那些个浑球的名字，我就只割掉你身上那些用不着的部位。”

他把蜡烛搁在离得最近的陈列柜上，蜡滋地一声滴下来，然后消失不见。约翰把弹簧刀拿离他的身体，接着在手上转了起来，逼近那个坐在门口的男人时笑意扩散开来。“说吧，老祖父，”他的下巴抽搐了一下，“快点。”

有动静传来，像是猛禽在扇动翅膀。约翰辨识出了金属的闪光和一声枪响。刀的分量一下子从约翰的手上消失了，紧接着疼痛似雷劈般向他袭来。他抬起手，惊恐地发现他能从刚刚还是无名指和小指的地方直直看穿。鲜血迸溅而出，顺着他的手背滴下，流进衬衫的袖管里。

约翰低低地呻吟一声，哐当一声向后跌向保险箱的门。他转过眼睛去看那个坐在椅子上的男人，视线却一阵一阵地涌现灰白。男人还波澜不惊地坐在那里，笑意却已褪得一干二净，手上举着一把手枪，枪口直指约翰的额心。

“你打掉了我的手指！”约翰痛得直叫。

“你该把刀拿稳的。”男人冷冷地道，眼睛微眯。烛影摇曳，他的身后映出深重的阴影。

“我——我要把你眼睛挖出来，你这该死的杂种——”

男人几不可察地摇了摇头，视线却从头到尾都没有离开过约翰的脸。“噢，我要是你，连试都不会试一下的，我的朋友，”他的话语轻柔，“真的不会。”

 

————

[1]John Allerdyce，名字来自X战警系列电影中的火人Pyro。

[2]Salvation Army，于1865年创立于英国的基督教组织，以军队形式作为其架构和方针。


	2. 急救车车夫

_两年前。_

“我假定，”爱瑞克说着，把烟斗里的烟灰磕在马尔科夫人仿东方式的康乃馨花瓶里，“这事跟钱有关。”

夫妇二人看了看对方，马尔科夫人扭了扭她戴着婚戒的手，而马尔科先生的手抓住了刺绣的沙发扶手，用力得像是要把它扯下来。最终，马尔科先生清了清喉咙，“这话很荒谬，埃森先生[1]。就像莎仑说的一样，眼睁睁地看着我们亲爱的儿子在这座房子里一点一点地枯萎实在是太让人受不了了，未来一点希望都没有——”

“听着，”爱瑞克打断了他，他嗓音里低沉的警告让马尔科先生瞬间脸色惨白，“你喜欢跟你自己、跟你的一众朋友讲些什么对我来说毫无意义。但我接活儿，我就要知道个中细节。那包括对你期望达成的结果的理解。你明白吗？”

马尔科夫人胡乱地点点头，马尔科先生抓起她的手紧紧握住。他吸了口气。“你对我们的家庭……知道多少？”

“我对上个月你们的儿子被拒绝了婚约的事有所耳闻，”爱瑞克倚回椅子里，开始往他的烟斗里填烟草，然后冲马尔科先生晃了晃他的烟斗，“和你的侄女的婚事。我想这大概是关乎遗产继承或是信托基金的吧。”

“非常，非常庞大的信托基金，”马尔科先生的声音又拾回了一点力量，“泽维尔先生——莎仑的第一任丈夫——的大部分资产和不动产。等查尔斯明年满二十五岁，他就能继承财产了。那些钱同样也应该是莎仑的，埃森先生。”血色重新回到了他那张肿胀的脸颊上，“是莎仑的也是我的，还有我的儿子凯恩的。一旦他结婚我妹妹和我就会成为这份财产的保管人，但鉴于……”

“查尔斯这孩子脑子有问题，”莎仑接过话，她的声音像个小学老师一样耐心，“他老讲些什么……与瘸子和残废有关的……学校啊艺术作品啊什么的……他计划要把全部财产都投入这些一无是处的慈善里。他很脆弱，埃森先生，现在结束这一切算是……算是善举了，当他还年轻的时候。”她拭去挤出眼角的眼泪。“我已故的丈夫会理解的。他想到这都会受不了的，在父母都不能照顾查尔斯之后他只能在什么悲惨的医院里度过余生。”

爱瑞克拿着一根火柴去点烟斗里切碎的烟丝，深吸了一口直到烟叶亮起微光，然后长长地呼出一缕烟。最终，当寂静的空白长到让马尔科夫人开始发抖时，他开口了。

“那就这么办吧，”他说，“礼拜天，仆人们都会去教堂——但你们两个不去，你们就呆在家里，因为查尔斯看起来很不好——你们要上楼去，然后发现查尔斯突发疾病了。或者呼吸问题什么的，随便哪样医生们会相信的吧，你们比我更知道他的身体状况。”

马尔科先生眨了眨眼。“你有什么药能办到这事吗？”

爱瑞克咬了咬牙，“不是要他 _真的_ 突发疾病，你这蠢货，你们只需要鬼扯给医生听就行了。”

“哦！抱歉。请继续。”

爱瑞克又抽了一口烟。“有辆急救马车会停在门口。我会驾驶它。我会带着查尔斯直奔医院。在他到达那儿之前，他就会没反应了。医生们也无力回天。”他在门上擦了擦手。“会让他平静地走，毫无痛苦的。”

马尔科夫人轻轻地啜泣出声，然后用手绢擤了擤鼻涕。马尔科先生伸手搂住她，然后点点头。“我们明白了。今天我会给你四分之一的酬劳，其它的在葬礼之后付清。”

半晌，当爱瑞克拿上他的帽子和外套准备离开时，听见了马尔科夫人在隔壁房间放声哭泣的声音。

 _这不足以，_ 他一边自顾自地想着，一边把帽子递给帮他把着门的女仆， _不足以让她得到救赎。_

_————_

急救车是一辆马拉的小车，车上有有顶棚的车厢——通常来说，里面都塞满了外科用品和装着酊剂、药品的瓶瓶罐罐，但今天却空空如也——这种车更容易搞到手。爱瑞克跟圣约翰医生一直有所联系，他多亏了爱瑞克的“举手之劳”才得以逃脱严重的债务危机。他欠了一位赌博大亨一辈子都还不起的钱，但在爱瑞克将那个赌博大亨在睡梦中勒死之后，他所有的欠债都寻了个法律漏洞统统销掉了。漂亮的活计，干净利落。欠款都被本地一个受够了旗下员工沉溺骰子赌博的商会组织给还清了。那天，爱瑞克交到了不少朋友——也树了不少敌，但他相当确定他会在他的敌人已经开始市场饱和了。

尽管他一直都扎根在伦敦，偶尔也会接活儿去法国、普鲁士和西班牙，但在切斯特城还没有先例。他不了解这地方 ，能有圣约翰医生这条捷径也只是运气好而已。但就他的计划而言，这一切都算是好事。这儿没人能认出他来。完事以后他也能悄无声息地离开。

马尔科夫人帮他开了门。她穿着一件中规中矩的橡树绿色长袍，只扑了少量的粉饼和胭脂，俨然是要去教堂的架势。脂粉却没有掩盖住她眼周和唇角的阴影。她什么也没说，只是赶紧带他进门，然后指向她儿子的房门。有那么一会儿，爱瑞克以为她是要留他在这儿，然后自己溜掉；但当他进去时，她还是深吸一口气，然后跟着进了房间。

查尔斯·泽维尔正坐在他的书桌旁，手上正拿着一张空白的信纸。他的蘸水笔看上去似乎连墨都没有上。他抬起头来，爱瑞克的脚自顾自地停下了步伐。查尔斯·泽维尔样貌倒不如何惊为天人——鹅蛋形的脸，胡须时髦地剃得很短，眼睛是锋锐的蓝——但爱瑞克却确定无疑地觉得，他不是在看着他，而是 _看穿_ 了他。他倒吸一口凉气。那眼神仿佛要将他填满，把他肺里多余的空间挤占，然后在他移开视线之后继续长久地冲刷他的整副身躯。爱瑞克想着， _这个人 **活着**_ 。

查尔斯放下笔，然后把轮椅转过来。“母亲，这位是？”

“他是圣约翰医生派来的，亲爱的。”马尔科夫人说。她的声音紧绷，爱瑞克遗憾地想着他不该相信哪个普通民众能做个好演员的。“他会带你去医院好好检查检查。”

“我挺好的，”查尔斯有点恼，“为什么不叫沃尔特医生来家里？”

“在礼拜天？”马尔科夫人将双手并拢，“拜托，查尔斯，你今天早上看起来很不好。就听一次话吧，孩子。”

查尔斯做了个不悦的鬼脸，活像是吸到了蒲公英，但很快又恢复了平常的神情，转头来看爱瑞克。他开始扣上马甲的扣子。“好吧。先让我拿上我的外套和书。”

语毕他便转着轮椅去打开了衣柜门——挂钩都设得很低，以让他坐在轮椅上也能拿到——然后花了一会儿工夫选出了一件深蓝色的羊毛外套，搭在了大腿上。他弯腰去够柜子的搁板，然后拿出了一大本黑色封皮的圣经，端端正正地放在了外套上。接着，他转过身去面向爱瑞克。“我准备好了，先生。”

他好像还在等着什么，而爱瑞克一下子想起了他一路过来上了多少级阶梯。他在想马尔科夫妇为什么不干脆把查尔斯的房间设在一楼呢；或者，建一条让他能畅通无阻地出门的斜坡道，这点花费最多抵得上是他们一周的霞多丽白酒的开销。但鉴于他迄今为止目睹的一切，他们想必是不愿意放松一丝一毫对这个已经成年的儿子的监视。

他穿过房间，然后弯腰将查尔斯抱了起来，外套和圣经仍然搁在男人的大腿上。一双有力的臂膀环上了爱瑞克的脖颈，就算是隔着两层衬衫和内衣他都能感觉到查尔斯心跳的节奏。

在被抱到门口的过程中，查尔斯没有看爱瑞克一眼。他回头喊了一声，“能否劳烦您让迪尔比帮我把我的轮椅拿下来，母亲？”

“他去教堂了。你也用不着那东西，我的孩子，医院里有轮椅的。”

“您能帮我拿下来么。拜托了，母亲。”

马尔科夫人费了一番力气才把轮椅搬到急救马车上。爱瑞克抱着他朝车厢走去，查尔斯却甜甜地开口了：“能让我跟您一起坐在前面吗？我想看看我们要去的地方。”

“你会摔下去的。”爱瑞克说。路面并非平坦无阻，而且要用双腿撑住自己，还要驾驶马车已经够麻烦的了。

“不会的。”查尔斯说，声音里闪过一丝装出来的恼怒。爱瑞克耸了耸肩，把他抱上了前座。

一坐上马车，查尔斯就急匆匆地套上了外套和手套，双手捧着那本圣经，眼睛依然没看爱瑞克。爱瑞克一步跨到马尔科夫人身边，她正用手捂着嘴站在门口。“很抱歉麻烦您，您介意我离开之前用一下您的洗手间吗？”

她一下子跳了起来，活像是耳朵里炸开了一个惊雷；但她还是点了点头，指了指后面仆人用的洗手间。他回来时，查尔斯还坐在原处，动也没动过，眼睛仍旧直直地望着前方。爱瑞克检查了一下马具，然后爬上来坐到了他身边，策马动身。

离开那座被高耸的树篱环绕的豪奢大宅约莫半英里，他们便置身于切斯特城中了。尽管由于安息日的缘故，商店都关门了，但还是随处可见妇女们拿着随身包裹，小孩跟着他们年纪稍长的哥姊跑来跑去，定期出现的小贩和卖煤炭的人拉着一车一车的货物行色匆匆。

他们二人都一言不发，直到查尔斯毫无预警地开口了，“我的父母是雇你来杀了我，还是仅仅把我丢到哪个荒郊野外去送死？”

爱瑞克若有所思地点了点头。“你倒是个聪明的男孩儿。”

“我不是什么男孩儿。我又不是彻头彻尾的蠢货，怎么都能看得出来自我拒绝了我的表妹瑞雯以后，他们在计划着什么勾当。”

“我还以为是她拒绝了你？”

“我们都同意这么对外宣传，当然了，这是为了她以后的名声。”

爱瑞克甩了一下鞭子，促马前行。“他们雇我杀你。”

“我明白了。”查尔斯轻轻地说。他正望着外面的街景。在纵横的街道之间，依稀可见河水在朝阳中闪着微光。“能让我先祷告一下么？”

“你愿意做什么就做什么吧。”爱瑞克回应道。

他眼角余光一扫，瞥见查尔斯低下了头，然后听见了翻书的刷刷声。冷不防旁边一阵大幅度的晃动，让他以为男人是把自己从座位上摔到了地上；但转过头去却迎上了查尔斯的脸，四目相对，仅隔数寸。刀片的锋刃向他戳刺而来，堪堪抵住他短外套的边缘。

圣经从马车上滚落，被挖下来的书页完美地空出来一把匕首的形状；书本摊开，在马车轮下的泥淖中消失不见。

查尔斯向前伸出一只手臂，搁在爱瑞克的腿上以掩饰住那把小刀。爱瑞克能感觉到那只手在颤抖。从任何人的标准来看，这男人都算不上个杀手，但爱瑞克从经验中知道，当一个人有性命之虞时什么一反常态的事都做得出来。

“带我们到下一个十字路口去，”查尔斯说，“不照做的话，我就大喊我被绑架了。”

“怎么不现在就叫呢？”爱瑞克云淡风轻地问道。他屈起手指，感觉到了刀上的金属听凭他的召唤。很好。构不成威胁。

“很有可能他们会把我带回我父母身边，”查尔斯回答，“但你要是不听话，我甘愿冒这个险。我们去我的表妹家。然后你就可以走了。”

爱瑞克叹了口气。“我真的认为我应该送你去医院。”

“你以为我疯了吗？”

“并非如此，”爱瑞克耐心地道，“但我觉得这样你就有更好的不在场证明了。”

查尔斯的眉毛绷了起来。爱瑞克驻马，车子停下了。他回望这座城，查尔斯顺着他的目光看了过去。

浓重的黑烟升上天空，交缠着染黑了云层。好几个路人驻足，转过头去围观。刀上的力道减弱了，查尔斯惊得合不拢嘴。

爱瑞克低声道，“我只杀我愿意杀的人。如果你觉得我欺诈了你的父母的话，我可以把钱退给你。我怀疑他们现在是否还在意这种事了。”

查尔斯一把把他推开，手里的刀胡乱地指向浓烟升起的地方。“回去，带我们回去！”

“去医院的话真的能省掉不少麻烦——”

_“_ _立刻！_ _”_

————

在火光冲天的人间地狱映入眼帘之前，已经能看到两台手动消防车了，但消防员也只能阻止火势蔓延到别家的房屋，除此之外一筹莫展。空气中充斥着焦油和石灰的味道，警铃高高低低地不住回响，来自于消防车和附近教堂里的来回跑着疏散人群的侍从。查尔斯艰难地发出一声惊惧的哀鸣，跌跌撞撞地低身要下马车；之前为爱瑞克把门的那个女仆冲出来，为他把轮椅放在地上。

“他们在里面吗？还有谁在里面？”他哀求道，设法滚着轮椅穿过凹凸不平的卵石地面。女仆帮他稳住轮椅，紧紧抓住椅背，阻止他接近那座燃烧的大宅。他转过脸面向升腾的火焰，橘色的火光映着他的眼，“母亲！”

“我很遗憾，先生，”她说，“我们听到警铃就从教堂赶回来了，先生，但没人看见马尔科先生和夫人。也许他们逃出来了，先生，也许他们已经被送到医院去了。噢，求您不要再靠近了，再怎么做都无济于事了！”

查尔斯剜了一眼爱瑞克，眼神里是不加掩饰的盛怒。“滚出去。”

女仆疑惑不解地看着他们俩。爱瑞克正忙着点烟，“我得把急救车还回去了，泽维尔先生。祝您有愉快的一天。”他朝女仆点了点头。“但愿我能帮忙。”

查尔斯一言不发。爱瑞克迅速朝他鞠了个躬，“我希望你有足够的钱来实现你的愿景了。大规模的慈善事业。为残疾人开办的学校，我略有耳闻。无论如何，”他直起身，“如果您将来需要我，可以在伦敦找到我。雅哈鲁姆街上有一家酒吧，名字叫做米底巴。跟店主说找爱瑞克·兰谢尔，他会知会我一声的。”

他又一次向女仆轻触帽檐，转过身去离开，直到涌上街道的浓烟将他的身影淹没。

 

[1]名字取自爱瑞克的本名马克斯·埃森哈特。


	3. 此处可栖

一个月过去了。爱瑞克住在一间以一半的价格租下的两层小楼里，他曾在数年前帮过房东一个大忙。但现在他有点资金周转不灵。自切斯特那桩生意之后就再无下文了，因为不管是城里还是城外都没有别的活计找上门来。被困在家里简直难以忍受，因此他去了酒吧和鸦片馆，有点希望随便哪个可怜的罪犯能认出他来，然后和他打上一架。他真需要好好打一场。

他并没有刻意去想那位蓝眼睛的泽维尔，但关于最后男人脸上愤恨的表情的记忆却一直萦绕不去。他从不在意他的刀下鬼；他们永远都罪有应得。那是他遵守的唯一一条原则。查尔斯不该成为他的刀下鬼，但他的的确确是生气了。尽管爱瑞克努力想要把这事抛在脑后，但他还是不可抑制地为查尔斯的不知感恩感到气愤又受伤。

但他并没有给切斯特捎去任何信，也不指望还能见查尔斯一面。

正值一个礼拜二的早晨，爱瑞克听见门铃响了。他方懒洋洋地上了楼，正在读订阅的德国报纸，听见欢快的叮咚声时一下子坐直了身体。他心念电转，脑子里闪过几种鸡毛蒜皮的可能性——邮递员已经来过了，杂货店的伙计下午才回来，送货员今天不来——接着快步走过去，倚在栏杆上看。伊迪已经准备把门打开了；爱瑞克一步三阶地下了楼，但还是没能阻止她。

门前庭阶上空无一人。伊迪小跑到门口，朝街上望去。爱瑞克看见她扬起手来招呼某个人。“早上好！”

“早上好，”一个声音应道，“这儿住着一位兰谢尔先生吗？”

“噢，是的，”伊迪回头望了望他，“爱瑞克，快过来。”

爱瑞克从门廊前探出身子。房子基座下有几级台阶，查尔斯·泽维尔正坐在最底下那一级上，身边搁着一个巨大的棕色行李箱。他当是刚刚才从马车上下来，因为他帽檐下的卷发还被压得整整齐齐。爱瑞克不由自主地欣赏起他一身得体的剪裁来，尽管他知道查尔斯所有衣服的岁数应该不会超过一个月:别的都已经被烧成了灰。他身着一件深灰色的短襟外套，边缘裁剪利落，肩膀上顺滑的丝绸恬不知耻地高调炫耀；下身则着近来时髦的紧身裤，巧妙地避免了人们的目光集中在他瘫痪的双腿上。高领外套下松松系着的领结则是焦糖色，活像是为了画肖像画准备的——大有可能他已经戴着它被画过好几幅油画了。

“你来这里有何贵干？”爱瑞克问，语气里的好奇多过敌意。

“在伦敦我得找个地方待，”查尔斯又喊了一声，“我能进来吗？”

“当然了，快进来，”伊迪用手背碰了碰爱瑞克的臂膀，“快去带他进来，爱瑞克，我去拿他的东西。快点，外面很冷。”

爱瑞克不疾不徐地走下台阶，把查尔斯一把抱起，和他在马尔科宅中所做的如出一辙。但这一次更不自在了，而查尔斯也一言不发，直到他们进屋然后坐下——伊迪一如既往地结实有力，毫无困难地把他的轮椅和行李一并搬了进来。

“泽维尔先生，这位是我的……管家。”爱瑞克生硬地说，指了指伊迪。

“你的管家？你这倒霉孩子。我是他妈妈。”她直截了当地说，然后拿过了查尔斯的帽子和外套，把它们挂在门口。“真高兴能见到一位爱瑞克的朋友。”

“查尔斯·泽维尔，为您效劳，”查尔斯笑着说，“我们仅有一面之缘而已，但……啊，谢谢您。”他说着，接受了伊迪请他去起居室喝一杯早茶的提议。

当她在厨房里忙来忙去，准备着天知道是什么东西的时候，查尔斯把自己挪到了沙发上。爱瑞克在他面前倾身，指关节搁在他的手臂上。“你是怎么找到这里的？”他嘶声道。“我在米底巴的人没把消息给我吗？你是不是给他好处了？”

“没有！他的忠诚毋庸置疑，”查尔斯迅速接过话，“我只是……只是比较擅长打探消息，仅此而已。”他没有停顿，又继续说：“你难道不想知道为什么我会来这里吗？”

“我指望由你来告诉我。”

“你说得对。”查尔斯靠回沙发，手臂伸展到沙发背上。“我的继兄凯恩·马尔科先生，想要和我争夺我父亲的遗产。他把这事闹到了法庭上，我恐怕得打一场长仗了。但现在我没有任何人可以信任，也需要一名新的顾问，不能是我妈的那些讨厌的律师——他们都是我继父操纵的傀儡。凯恩把我的固定津贴扣到几乎一分不剩了。他指望逼我就这么放弃，但我不会，”查尔斯脸上泛起红晕。“我不能！”

“这事我也帮不上忙。”爱瑞克从沙发旁走开，踱到窗边然后又转头看向查尔斯。他把手插进衣服口袋里。“除非你要买我的‘服务’。”

“不，谢了，”查尔斯倨傲地说，“我请求你能收留我，毕竟一开始是你让我沦落到这副田地的。”

“让你沦落到这副田地？”爱瑞克倒吸一口气，肩膀向后倾，“我可是救了你的命！”

“你把我妈给杀了！”查尔斯爆发了，正好撞上伊迪端着咖啡和蛋糕走进来。

她身形一滞，然后把餐盘放在了桌上。她用生气地德语说：“你把他妈妈给杀了？”

“呃妈妈，我们现在不谈这个——”

“不行，小子！你答应过我不会伤害无辜的人的！”伊迪叠起手臂。

“他妈才不是什么无辜的人！要是你知道——”

查尔斯插了进来，说的是近乎完美的德语，“事情很复杂，夫人。他是为了保护我。”

伊迪长长舒了一口气。她冷冷地看了爱瑞克一眼，又转回了英语。“他想在这儿待多久都行。”

“妈妈，”爱瑞克张开双臂，这次又换成了某种吉普赛语言；让高贵的泽维尔试试破译罗姆人的语吧。“他都不该知道我住在这里！”

“得了吧。你太多疑了。我记得我教过你更好的礼仪的，”伊迪在查尔斯对面的扶手椅里坐下，把裙子压在下面，“请告诉我，泽维尔先生，您的咖啡需要加糖吗？”

————

查尔斯神志清醒地躺着，听见伊迪喋喋不休着给钟上发条、把炉台上面的烟囱关掉。当他集中注意力的时候，可以听见她脑袋里的嘟囔，大部分都是用的德语，还有的他觉得可能是希伯来语。她思维里有一团轻若羽毛的温暖，直直把他拉了进去，但他还是在侵入她更深的思想和记忆之前找回了神识。与此同时，他在方圆几百码内形形色色的人中抓住了一丝闪光，像是散落各处的树枝被一束闪电点燃。小孩在隔壁酣然入梦，年迈的清洁工在街道尽头的地下室里抚摩他的猫，一对姐妹在烛光下练习羽管键琴；而就在楼下，爱瑞克的思绪那锋锐的轮廓——查尔斯猛地拉开了，用伊迪那表面平滑的的精神存在安抚了一下自己。

她对他非常的好，给他做了家常菜，还坚持要他当面把行李打开，看看有没有丢失什么东西。她已经把干净的毛巾摆好，还放了一块边缘切得粗糙的味道淡淡的香皂放在了浴室里。楼下仅有的一间卧室是一件闲置的女仆用房，但就其大小来说，周转他的轮椅也是绰绰有余了。他很感激伊迪立刻就领悟到了比起楼上宽敞的客房，他更愿意要楼下这间，在楼上他甚至连应门都需要帮助才行。

但她还是试探性地拿出了床底下的夜壶，然后问道:“你能不能够……？”

“啊，可以的，”他迅速回答道，“没问题。”

她实在是再友善也没有了。但他住得愈久，愈觉得善意会演变成杀死他的毒药。

 _别想了_ ，他骂了自己一句，把头转向一边，闭上了眼。他必须得相信，那就是母亲想做的：让他从她朦胧感知到的那份纷乱的痛苦中解脱掉。她不会是为了他父亲的钱。她可怜她的儿子，但她还是爱他的。她 _必须_ 是爱他的。

瑞雯表妹爱他，这一点他很确定。在那场大火之前他就很确定了，但在那之后，当她的思绪向他奔涌渗透而来之时，他不由得想，这是不是就是莎士比亚笔下的那种要发疯的感觉。他比以往任何时候都要确定。但他这不可思议的天赋，这当受诅咒的能力却也没来得及让他看一眼他母亲心中是不是还有那么一点爱。

房子里不再回响着伊迪的脚步声了。查尔斯在床上温习德语以保持清醒，直到他确定房子里的其他人都已经酣然入梦。他撑着自己坐了起来，把轮椅拉到了床边，然后拿起一个伊迪的棉花枕头。

————

爱瑞克睁开眼睛，像一台上好了油的机器一样坐了起来。有时候他会从噩梦中醒来，但今晚没有。有动静吸引了他的注意力。他自窗边走过，月光透过窗户在地上投下矩形的光晕。他迅速地打开了门，准备好扭转任何铅弹或是挡住任何猛击。但回廊里空无一人。他在近乎绝对黑暗中走过伊迪的房间，停下来感受了一下她压在弹簧床上微微扭动的重量，然后走向了楼梯井。

啊。动静就是从这里传来的。查尔斯坐在最高一级台阶上，头低垂着，歇息在他腿上的枕头上。有那么一瞬间爱瑞克想着，他是在梦游，但接着——显然不可能。

“晚上好。”查尔斯说，他听上去疲惫不堪，但十分清醒。

“你怎么上来的？”

“总有办法。”

一阵短暂的沉默之后，爱瑞克弯下身子也在他身边坐下。他指了指那个枕头。“最后还是决定上来住好点的房间了吗？

“实际上，我本来是要把你在睡梦中闷死的。”查尔斯说。他明白无误地显示出他是认真的。“那才是我来这里真正的原因。为了伸张正义。但我上来了却……我办不到。”

“当然了，”爱瑞克声音低沉，“我反应可是很敏锐的。”

“你知道我说的是什么，兰谢尔先生。”

爱瑞克点点头，目光顺着楼梯井天花板上的斜坡一路往下。查尔斯的轮椅像一条忠犬一样好好地待在底下。

“我明天就走。我想我能够找到一座够便宜的房子。”查尔斯低声嘟哝。他的声音里何止是疲乏。爱瑞克辨认出了那种空虚，那种失落——像是他妈妈的声音，那时爱瑞克的父亲刚刚去世，他们穿过欧洲各处奔走，他妈妈就在小旅馆或地下室里给他低声念故事。他记得那时小小的自己生怕他对她来说不够，却又花了多长时间才明白恰恰是他才撑着她得以前行。但他同样记得，那一年他们两个都是如何飞速地成长起来，一起面对这个世界，然后强大起来，接近上帝指明的路。那才是他想为查尔斯做的，才是他想在那场大火之后看到的。但他没办法揠苗助长。时间，那才是查尔斯现在需要的。成长的空间。

“不必。”爱瑞克回应道，说得有点过快了，语带命令。他试着想，如果是伊迪的话她会怎么说。“很欢迎你留在这儿。我已经很享受你的陪伴了。”

查尔斯终于抬起了头。“别戏弄我了。在你做了这一切之后。”

“我是认真的。我只是想要——”

“别说仁慈。别说有用。”查尔斯闭上了眼。

“——友善点。对我来说十分罕见。”爱瑞克站起来，弯身拍了拍查尔斯的肩膀。“我抱你到轮椅上去吧。你明天还要跟律师见面，今晚得好好睡一觉才能保持最好的状态。”

查尔斯把头搁在爱瑞克肩膀上歇息，在爱瑞克抱他下楼时眼睛半闭。爱瑞克想着， _你最好的状态会来到的。_

“你知道什么啊。”查尔斯对着他的锁骨呼吸。爱瑞克停了一秒，仿佛是要在楼梯上找回平衡，接着一言不发地继续前行。


	4. 硝烟与谋杀

今日晴空朗照，是伦敦少有的好天气。几只麻雀在裸露的泥土上啄来啄去，查尔斯正待在爱瑞克家宅与别家共享的小小庭院里。他用双手稳住一把手枪，深吸一口气，直到全身上下唯一可辨的动静只有他的心跳声。他的手指微微向后按住扳机，感觉到枪栓变得松弛。他加大了压力，扣动扳机，弹药被引燃。后坐力震得他手被向后甩。麻雀惊恐地四散开来，疯了似的喳喳直叫。查尔斯看见，庭院另一头的砖墙上红色的火药炸开，离左边他用粉笔画下的叉有好几尺远。

“不错，”爱瑞克的声音从伊迪的厨房传来，他正斜倚在门框上，帽檐压得很低以阻挡阳光，“用这么一把老旧的枪，到这个地步已经很不错了。试试自己把弹药填上。”

他已经草草地在厨房门口搭了一条木头斜坡，门前的小路从房子这一侧一直延伸到街上去。他甚至连钥匙都给了查尔斯，好让他来去自如。可就在这方逼仄的小院和窄小的房子里，查尔斯却觉得此时此刻他比以往的任何时候都来得自由。

“你确定你的邻居们不会为这噪音投诉你吗？”

“他们习惯了。我一买新枪就会在这儿试。”

正当查尔斯填充弹药，把一颗新的子弹塞进枪管里时，爱瑞克在他的轮椅旁俯身蹲下，伸手在扶手和车轮之间来回摸索。“我可以帮你改一改，”他说，“设计一个速动刹车。我们还可以在这里装一个枪套，”他的手一路滑过轮椅扶手，“在你的腿和车轮之间——左手边，更容易够得到，我觉得。没人会看得到枪，直到你把它拿出来。我再帮你找个小一点的枪管，射击起来容易得多。大概用科尔翁9毫米。”

查尔斯凝视着他，直到他抬起头来，“为什么，兰谢尔先生，我会需要携带一件武器？”他抬起一边眉毛。“我认为就算是凯恩也不大可能会派杀手来杀我。”

“安全起见，和我住在一起的话，”爱瑞克说，站起来拍去手上的灰，“去年我跟伊迪不得不搬了两次家。”

“老天。她不介意吗？”

“她就是那个教我开枪的人。”这并没有真正回答他的问题，但查尔斯也不觉得自己能得到更好的答案了。爱瑞克伸手拿过手枪，简单看了看。他检查了一下，子弹上得很正确。“很好。你不应该把手往后收，”他把枪交还到查尔斯手上，在他身后向前倾身。爱瑞克的手轻轻抚过他衣袖的褶皱，查尔斯不由微微颤栗。他正对着查尔斯耳边低语，声音深沉，手掌的温度透过衣袖温暖了他的手臂。“肩膀放松。左手的手指要松开。你用科尔翁的时候就要用左手来扣动扳机。准备好了吗？”

查尔斯点点头。

“自己来。”

查尔斯开火。他很确定这一次子弹离目标要近得多。

 

————

这是查尔斯有生以来最困难也是最美妙的三个礼拜。大部分的时间都被他花在了和律师交涉上，也尽可能地查阅了柯尔特·马尔科跟他父亲的信托基金相关的商业管理信息；与此同时还要解开马尔科钻过的纷繁复杂的法律空子，查明他到底划走了多少他父亲的资产。以前这一切都只基于一个最简单的前提：只要查尔斯年满二十五岁，所有的生意和资产都会划到他名下。但马尔科转移了债务，重组了租赁权，还侵用了一大笔流动资产——很可能查尔斯发现的还只是冰山一角——将之投进了工厂、投资和不动产中。凯恩的野心远远不止那点现金。查尔斯很确定，他是真的很担心查尔斯的父亲的干预让泽维尔家的资产让让 _任何_ 外人触不可及。

尽管这是又痛苦又复杂、通常还很乏味的工作——但这也是真实的生活，他的生活，没有人时时刻刻盯着他，把他深锁囚笼，或是告诉他他看起来很糟。在这之后，当他简直崩溃得想要扯自己的头发，或是冲着凯恩那些可憎的律师还有他们的胡说八道大吼大叫时，他总是能回家享受温暖的炉火和伊迪贴心的异国菜肴，或是和爱瑞克下上一盘棋，抑或只是一个他们三人坐在炉前的漫漫长夜。

爱瑞克出门的晚上比在家的多，但查尔斯总是盼望着后者。时不时地，查尔斯会出声读一读宅子里的古书里的奇闻异事，甚至还有晚报。有时候伊迪会拾起毛线针，针针相撞的嗒嗒声像是这座房子的心跳。但更多的时候，寂静才让查尔斯觉得自己坠入了一个安宁的梦里。

但他知道，现实生活终归还是要唤他回去的。

 

————

查尔斯第一次察觉到事情有所不对时是他在房子里转来转去的时候。其时，他正在翻阅一桩被柯尔特巧妙地插手干预的生意的账本。厨房就在他房间的隔壁，但他没听到后门的敲门声。直到厨房里有节奏的切菜声突然停下时，他才注意到。含混不清的交谈持续了约莫两分钟，但接着传来了关门声，伊迪的脚步声穿过了厨房。但切菜的声音却没有再响起。

几分钟之前，查尔斯的全副注意力都还集中在那一行行的数据上，但现在却游散开来。他没听到任何人靠近后门；除了上锁的走廊，没有别的路能到那里，也只有旁边房子的租户才有钥匙。他知道在搞清楚怎么回事之前，自己都没办法再算下去了。他把铅笔放在一旁，转着轮椅穿过餐厅，到了厨房的门廊里。

伊迪正坐在老旧的桌子旁的一条板凳上，手枕在她的围裙上。她正盯着从窗格射进来的烟灰色阳光。查尔斯从未见过么面无表情的她。他伸出两指抵住太阳穴——他得用能力才能知道这是怎么回事，否则只会一筹莫展——接着又把手放下了。不，他不会做一个偷看朋友内心的间谍，他清了清喉咙。

伊迪立马抬起头来看他。他缓缓挪进门廊，“您还好么？”

“是的，泽维尔先生，”伊迪站起来，揉了揉她的肩背，“只是稍微休息一会儿。”

查尔斯看着她拾起那把大菜刀，重新开始切留在案板上的牛蒡。她假装他已经不在门廊里了，动作却失去了平日里惯有的优雅。不消片刻，她突然尖锐地用一种查尔斯认不出的语言咒了一句——骂人话并不在他幼时的课程目录里，现在爱瑞克正想方设法为他补习——然后立马在水槽上方捂住了她流血的拇指。

查尔斯赶忙冲过去。“这里，请用这个，干净的——”他拿出他的手绢，“——严重么？我去拿绷带——”

“只是一道小伤口而已，别紧张过头啦。”伊迪执意这么说，把手绢裹在伤口上，单手将之结了起来。“我那蠢儿子，把刀磨得太锋利了，简直要让我发疯，用一把钝一点的又能怎样！”

“当然，”查尔斯说，微笑着摇了摇头，“但你有事，伊迪。刚刚是谁在门口？我想能帮上忙。”

伊迪迟疑了一下，往后靠在板凳上，抬起那只受伤的手托住她的手肘。“那是我们的房东，泽维尔先生。爱瑞克这礼拜似乎没缴房租。还有上礼拜。上上礼拜也是。”

“您为什么不告诉我？”查尔斯立马提高了声音，“我去找找我的支票簿，从一开始我就该给你寄宿费的。我一次付清好了，反正我欠的应该比你们应缴的多得多就是了。”

“噢，不行，不行！”伊迪扬起手往后退，“寄宿费什么的我们大可以晚点再说，孩子。我担心的倒不是这个。”她长长地叹了口气，“爱瑞克对经济上的问题只字未提，上礼拜还让我把钱全花来做烤鹅了。他有事瞒着我。”她摇了摇头，闭上眼睛把手搁在眉边。“而且，自切斯特之后他也没接活了，尽管我知道本来是有活找上门来的。”

查尔斯听到切斯特时心头一跳，紧接着注意力又被伊迪话语里的忧虑吸引了过去。“但他每隔一晚上都会出门，有时候直到快要破晓才回来。”这查尔斯倒是知道，因为他每每快要入睡或是刚刚醒来时都会快速精神扫描一下整座房子，常常会有点心绪不宁，直到他确认了伊迪和爱瑞克都安全地在家。“那他去哪儿了？如果不是……去找活儿干的话。”

伊迪沉重地呼出一口气，依旧用手掩面，回避着查尔斯的注视。最终她还是不情不愿地开口了，“三天前他晚归时叫我给碰上了。他闻上去有烟味，”她含混地摇了摇手，“是鸦片烟。他有些好朋友是中国人，你知道，有时候他在家也会抽，但我觉得……”她再次摇了摇头，“我也不能确定。兴许只是老妇人的过度担忧罢了。”

查尔斯不知该作何回应。他拉过伊迪粗糙的手，闻到了她身上牛蒡的气味，终于还是开口了，“您是最了解他的。如果您担心，那必定其来有自。我去跟他谈谈——”

“不，不用，他肯定自己能处理好的。你知道的，要是他知道我插手他的私事会有多生气。”她挣脱查尔斯的手，接着回到案板边，拿起一把长菜刀又开始切牛蒡。“忘了我神经兮兮的话吧，泽维尔先生，你已经有够多的事要操心的了。爱瑞克自己会搞定的。”

查尔斯答应了她不去过问，但他回去整理账本时却怎么也没法集中精神了。接下来的一整天，他的思绪都在游离，想方设法地想要找到一个既能帮上忙，又不用牺牲两位兰谢尔固执的骄傲的办法。但就连伊迪都不清楚到底是怎么一回事，查尔斯又有何计可施？

到查尔斯准备上床时，爱瑞克已经一整天都不见踪影了，但他心中已经有了个大致的计划。不管怎么说，这事难也好易也罢，他至少都要弄明白到底出了什么问题。他等着，直到门外伊迪的灯光消失不见，便坐起来在烛光下阅读。午夜来了又去，他能感觉到的只有睡梦中的伊迪轻柔而游离的思绪。觉得自己开始打瞌睡的时候，他捏了捏自己的手臂。接着，正当他觉得实在是没办法熬下去的那当口，他听见前门轻轻的开门声。

查尔斯吹灭蜡烛，即便爱瑞克只有走到房子的尽头才能看得见他的灯光。他把书放到一边，然后躺下。爱瑞克的精神实实在在地在那儿，却又模糊不清。查尔斯没办法拨云见日；大概他是真的困倦不堪了。他听见楼上的地板在他头上吱嘎作响，爱瑞克躺下时天花板漏了一点光。他吸了口气，快速地道了句满含歉意的忏悔词，为他接下来要施的伎俩——然后用两根手指抵上了太阳穴。

包围他的精神在一瞬间变得清晰无比，千丝万缕的思维在睡梦中浅唱低吟，喃喃自语。他收回蔓延开来的感应，专心去寻那一人的。好难，像是逆着人潮艰难前行。爱瑞克的精神是一团浓稠的迷雾，轻若鸿毛却压抑着欣喜。

查尔斯其实已记不太清那起让他从此与轮椅为伴的事故了，也记不起在那之后在医院里的漫长疗养。但那样的迷雾无论如何都是熟悉的，他的能力也能唤回他自己的记忆；爱瑞克那团甘甜而晕眩的迷雾和他受伤后服用鸦片酊的感觉如出一辙。毫无疑问，爱瑞克今晚是抽了鸦片。

虽说今晚查尔斯已经越了一次界了，但他还是没能抵御住好奇心。他告诉自己只是想搞明白爱瑞克已经抽了多久了，情况有多严重，他往迷雾里推进得更深，去碰那精神的核心。他推进得很轻柔，还是不确定会不会有人察觉他的入侵，接着轻轻地刷过爱瑞克记忆的轮廓。

下一刻他便坠入深渊，跌进巨大的墓穴，记忆汹涌而来，像是大片的渡鸦掠过天空，无数的鸟翼裹挟着狂风。 _大火_ _——_ _血_ _——_ _父亲被杀了——他们伤害妈妈——逃——无家可归——危机四伏——别诅咒上帝——诅咒那些人——诅咒那些人——诅咒他们所有人——_

查尔斯迷失方向，光感全无，只有大片大片的飞鸟。他感觉到跋涉数日的疲惫疼痛，他的脚在流血，直到蚂蚁成群结队地爬过他睡觉的地方。他感觉到他的刀深深插进一个人的喉咙，一个恶人却是一个活生生的人，然后惊惧地发现他复仇的渴望并未就此平息。他感觉到他回家时第一次能给他妈妈从未拿到过的那么多钱时的喜悦，和对万一她不会赞同的不安，万一她知道他杀了人就不会再爱他了的恐惧。

绝望，迷失，撕裂，大片的黑鸟在他身上留下千疮百孔，查尔斯扫了一遍他自己的脑子，又唤起了些新鲜的记忆。像是偷窥恶魔的镜子，查尔斯看见自己坐在门口的台阶上，坐在火海前，离家之前裹上一条爱瑞克的围巾。他感到一股奇异的火苗窜了上来，一股被远远推开、深深掩埋的迫切的需要，他知道爱瑞克自己都没有察觉到。最终，查尔斯还是又羞愧又困惑地把自己拉了出来。

他喘息着翻了个身，喉咙滞涩，感觉天旋地转，瘫痪的双腿一阵痉挛。他从未想象过谁可以那么命若飞蓬，可以承载那么多的痛苦。他抓住了头，晕眩已经变成了剧烈尖锐的头痛。他的能力……不管它们到底是什么，他没办法完全将之掌控。还不行。也许永远都不行。

他听见楼上爱瑞克的床吱嘎作响，然后拉过毯子盖过头，紧紧闭上了眼。羞愧感汹涌而来，他怎么可以以为自己有权利偷窥别人的记忆呢？他怎么敢？还是对一位朋友……

查尔斯掩唇压抑住一声愧疚的啜泣，强迫自己整理一下他发现的一切。伊迪觉得他儿子出问题了这点没错。自上个月开始，爱瑞克去鸦片馆的次数几乎多了一倍。他情况堪忧，而且查尔斯不觉得他会像伊迪说的那样，“自己能搞定”。

无人相助的话肯定不行，无论如何。

 

————

礼拜四是查尔斯和凯恩的律师的第一个仲裁日。

查尔斯回家时，雨水打湿了他的整个后颈，轮椅还陷在了淤泥里。他取下湿透的手套，手冷得他花了好几分钟才解开外套的扣子，脱下衣服。他本想像往常一样熟练地把外套扔到门廊的桌台上，但今天吸饱了水的衣服只是沉重地摔在了地板上。

“见鬼！”查尔斯咒了一句，拳头狠狠砸向墙壁。他感觉到伊迪自楼下渗透过来的讶异，只得用手掩面，期望她还没到家。他颤抖地长吸了两口气，她出现在门廊里时心率终于平息下来。

“泽维尔先生！”伊迪冲过去拾起地上的外套，帮他挂了起来。她把本搭在肩膀上的换洗衣服丢在一边。“您病了么？”

“我没事，兰谢尔夫人，”查尔斯说得平静又耐心。他抬起头朝她微笑，“我想我今晚得休息一下。”

“您确定不先吃一点晚饭吗？”

“不麻烦您了，兰谢尔夫人。”查尔斯转过轮椅，朝他的房间过去。

“泽维尔先生，”伊迪在他身后喊道，“请您等一下！”

查尔斯目光直直地投向前方，伸手去够门把手。“我还有事，兰谢尔夫人。我还得……写一封信。”

“是爱瑞克的事。”伊迪说。

查尔斯滞住了，他的手还搁在冰冷的金属门把手上。他终于卸下了防御，感觉到伊迪的精神滞涩得像是在血和沥青中艰难搏动的心脏。他回过头去，看见她双手正绞着衣服。

“他今天中午出门去见一位潜在的客户，”伊迪喘息着说，“他没回来。我知道我不该担心，但他……他本来那么希望能等你仲裁日之后回来。打破自己的承诺对他来说太不寻常了。”

查尔斯把轮椅转了过来。“您知道他去哪儿了吗？”

“米底巴酒吧。但我今天下午去了那里。酒保说他大概一点时就走了。”伊迪摇了摇头。

“我去找他，”查尔斯立刻说，“如果您能借我一把伞的话。”他瞥向那面最近的窗户，雨帘正可恨地倾泻而下。

“您要去叫什么人吗？”伊迪往前走了几步，查尔斯突然记起了她关于扔菜刀的评论。“爱瑞克和警方的关系可不怎么好，您瞧……”

“我明白。但我会自己找到他，相信我。”

他能看出来——也能感觉到——她并不相信，但她又不是 _他的_ 妈妈。她帮他重新穿上外套，帮他拿了一把爱瑞克经常带出去的大黑伞。当她去拿伞时，查尔斯回去他的房间，拿过爱瑞克给他的那把手枪，装上子弹，放进他腿侧的手枪皮套里。他并没有被爱瑞克的说法说服——他说没人会看见因为他们想不到那儿会有一把枪；从他自己看来明显得过分了。他从床上扯过一条毯子盖住了腿，把边角掖了掖，枪才藏得更隐蔽。

查尔斯一路到了小路尽头，在头顶撑起伞。他朝灰蒙蒙的大街上望去，街上几乎空无一人，只有一条湿漉漉的狗和一个顶着报纸在雨棚间穿来穿去的少年。他闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，然后将两指抵上太阳穴。

 

————

他以为在这种天气里是不可能找到一辆马车的。兰谢尔家附近本来也没多少马车，但当所有人都想要躲雨的时候情况只会更糟。他一步一步地来，手在冻雨里冷得痉挛，大部分的注意力都扩散至四处，在千张面孔中寻找爱瑞克的存在，终于幸运地在一个较繁华的区域觅到了迹象。一辆马车停在了路边，里面的乘客打开窗户招呼了查尔斯。

“您要去哪里，先生？”

“西北方向。泰晤士河旁边的市场区，我想。”查尔斯回答道。

那人听到这个鱼龙混杂的目的地时微微地警觉了起来。那是个苍白瘦小、留着一束小胡子的男人，但查尔斯没从他的精神上感知到任何恶意。“您去那地方干什么呢？”

“我有个朋友出事了，”查尔斯解释道，“可能出了大事，请您原谅，我可能得快点——”

“请等一等！”那名乘客探出身子来打开了车门，“您搭我的车去吧。我想到留您一个人在这样的倾盆大雨中等车就受不了，这太要命了。”

查尔斯有些天人交战。他最厌恶接受陌生人的怜悯，而且坦白讲他的身子根本没那些绅士想的那么弱不禁风，他也不觉得这点雨能把他怎么样。但这样会快得多……而且要是爱瑞克真的有大麻烦……也许他还好好的，也许他只是鸦片抽多了——神志不清地睡着了，但伊迪的的确确是真的很担心。她本来不会这样。

车夫和他的乘客——从他帽子的尺寸来看，他应该很富有，这可不像一个会这么容易发善心的人——把查尔斯并他的轮椅一起抬了起来，放进了车厢里。本来应该装不下的，但他们稍微转了个角度，最终还是做到了。那个有钱人因为刚才的动作喘息不止。他的车夫吹着胡子问查尔斯要去哪儿。

他们一到市场区附近，查尔斯就知道自己来对了地方。爱瑞克的精神存在像上次那样昏乱模糊，不会有错。查尔斯稍稍松了口气。他不知道自己有没有想过会是这样。

他想他还会继续这么做的。读人的心，看见别人的精神——也许他会发疯，也许眼看着你的父母在你自小居住的宅子里被活活烧死就会让你发疯，也许搬过来跟杀死他们的凶手住在一起就是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。也或许就是在你看着凶手的某一天然后想要——

他没再想下去。他专心去注意爱瑞克的动静。

他们顺着街道前行，穿过车水马龙的迷宫。泰晤士河的臭味萦绕不去，妓女们在阳台上搔首弄姿，说尽他能想到的一切甜言蜜语。那位富有的乘客越发的不自在，查尔斯能够在他的思绪中听到一丝悔意， _我到底做什么了我当时干嘛要停下来那个小伙子看上去太可怜了就这么鬼使神差的我应该回家和玛丽和孩子在一起我到底来这儿干嘛——_

“停车，”查尔斯冲车夫喊道，“就是这儿了。”

他们帮他下了车，他转着轮椅行过一排商店低矮的雨棚，已经过了晚上八点，商店还开着门。查尔斯很欣慰地看到这里没有台阶；他可以自己进去。他回头看了看那位乘客和他的车夫。“谢谢你们。你们大可以离开了。”

“我们又不是胆小鬼。”车夫哼了一声，点燃了一支雪茄，撑着查尔斯的伞坐在前座上。 “我们就等在这里，直到你回来。”

查尔斯本想要劝阻他，或者至少叫他们等在稍远一点的地方，但就在那一瞬间一束花火在他的精神边缘熄灭了。一波东倒西歪的恐慌和灼热的怒火随之升腾开来。

爱瑞克。

 

————

他的思绪仍旧无言，在药物的作用下依然是一团迷雾，但就像闪电照射之下的阴影一样，他感觉到了清晰的痛苦。爱瑞克盛怒无比，正在跟什么东西纠缠不休，想要呼救却无能为力。查尔斯心急如焚地冲向这间假发店的门，里面的温度温暖适意，弥漫着令人窒息的香味。

“晚上好，先生，”店员招呼道，“您是想找一间房……？”

“是的，是的，请带我去找房间在哪儿——快点，求您了，我朋友出事了！”

那名店员睁大了眼，有一瞬间查尔斯听见了他心里闪过一丝拒绝，但接着还是带查尔斯穿过一片羊毛挂毯，进入了里面的鸦片馆。

他再不需要谁来引路了。他把店员甩在身后，一路冲下一条走廊，岔道左拐，穿过另一道帘子，进入了一间旁侧有门的昏暗过道。过道很窄，查尔斯的轮椅撞到了一个花架，花瓶里污浊的水洒到了地毯上。他要进右边的第三道门，也是最后一道门。查尔斯把门撞开。

房间很小，但却排着不少铺着薄垫的矮床，一次可容纳四五个抽鸦片的人。破旧的地毯上到处是陈旧的灼痕和污渍，墙上褪色的壁画技巧拙劣，正中央扭曲地绘着一个女神正和一个树神肢体交缠。一个穿着绿色套装的外国男人正眼睛充血、瞳孔失焦地蜷缩在墙角，嘴巴张着，身边是一根烟管。爱瑞克在靠门的第二张床上，但他不是一个人。一个穿着细条纹衫的粗壮苍白的人正压在他身上，手扼住了爱瑞克的脖颈。

“你这混蛋！杀人犯！你——罪——有——应——”

在微弱的灯光下爱瑞克脸色发紫，他正胡乱抓着那个胖子的手臂，他肩膀上纠结的布料和翻领，试图去抓他的眼睛；但药物和钳制的共同作用使这一切都徒劳无功。

查尔斯发现自己已经把那把小手枪拿在手上了，他抬起枪管，指着那胖子的头。

“放开他！”

胖子兀地把头转向门边，看见了查尔斯。他的眼睛眯起，然后笑起来，脸上的肉不住颤抖。“这该死的又是谁？”

爱瑞克的思绪正在大喊， _射杀他射杀他 **射杀他** 。_

“滚出去，你这没腿的残废！”男人恶狠狠地冲查尔斯叫道。

查尔斯皱起鼻子。“我真讨厌你的‘礼貌’。”他说着，然后开了枪。

在瑞雯偷偷带给他的那些他母亲豪不赞同的冒险小说中，从来都不乏死亡，而他也在剧院里看到过或是在报纸上读到过谋杀。但不知怎的，他总觉得这种事会更干净些。

 

————

爱瑞克正躺在地上不住喘息。那个胖子正横趴在他身上，仿佛是为了取暖。他的身体还在微微痉挛。血和脑浆溅到了女神壁画上，把她的交媾[1]变成了一场血祭。

查尔斯回过神来，发现自己还用颤抖着的手握住那把枪。他的手指没办法从枪柄上拿下来。

爱瑞克把那人的尸体扔到地上，然后从床上滚了下来。他终于跪在地上，握住自己的喉咙，每呼吸一次都带着不适的咝咝声。最终，查尔斯总算是得以把枪收回枪套，然后来到他身边。

“过来，”他用一只手臂环住爱瑞克身体一侧，“靠在我轮椅上，来吧。我们得走了。”

商店前面的店员在走廊里撞上了他们，嘟囔着什么要叫警察。只消瞧了一眼他的脑子，查尔斯就知道他不会这么做。爱瑞克走得跌跌撞撞，有时候跟在他身后，有时候几乎是挂在了他身上，手臂摸索着在查尔斯肩膀上寻求支撑。他们总算还是穿过重重迷宫，回到了街上。马车仍旧等在那里。

那名乘客不住地发出受惊的感叹，看起来简直是要晕过去了，但车夫还是足够理智，帮着查尔斯和爱瑞克上了马车，接着驱车驶进夜色。伊迪一定是听见了外面马儿的嘶鸣，在他们脚落地之前就打开门冲下了阶梯。

无数的疑问席卷而来，马车里乘客的恐慌正不住膨胀，而爱瑞克看起来随时可能倒下去。查尔斯总算是历尽艰辛打发帮忙的人走了，让爱瑞克和伊迪进了屋。但无论如何他做到了，而一等门在他身后关上，一切都变得轻松了起来，好比饱餐一顿之后的餍足感。爱瑞克喘息着几乎说不出话来，还浸在鸦片的泥淖中不能自拔，因此伊迪只是扶着他上床去了；下来时脸上的表情明确无误地告诉了查尔斯她对菜刀到底有多在行。他觉得那表情并非摆给他看的，但他也无意深究了。

“明早你可要一五一十地告诉我，”她告诫道，紧紧抓住了查尔斯的手臂，“也不能放过他，他也得告诉我，如果到时候我没活剥了他的皮的话。”

“晚安，兰谢尔夫人。”查尔斯低声道。

“晚安，泽维尔先生。”

他穿着睡袍在冰冷的被子下蜷缩起来，这才第一次想起爱瑞克的伞还在那个车夫那里。噢好吧。只是一点小小的代价而已。比那胖子付出的代价小多了。

查尔斯闭上眼睛，试图入睡。他的脑子仍旧嗡嗡作响。

他本以为杀人会更干净些。

他没想过杀人会这么容易。

 

————

[1]原文为拉丁文。


	5. 危险游戏

在第一次杀人后的那个早晨，查尔斯愉悦地醒来了。他花了很长时间在浴室里对着那面伊迪专门为他放低的镜子剃须，缓慢而小心地修理出边缘。也许他还该把鬓角留得长一些，这貌似正在上流社会中形成风尚，也许能让他在法庭上看起来更为可信。就算他想着，他本来不需要什么可信度什么的，因为这场官司根本就不应该打，但这其实也没有特别困扰他。他第一次打出了一个完美的领结，花了一会儿紧了紧他的鞋，直到鞋带看上去正合时宜。

他本是要穿过厨房去房子里的公共区域，但当他转着轮椅时发现爱瑞克就穿着衬衫坐在桌子边上，围着一条厚厚的围巾，裹着毯子，弯腰喝着一碗汤。他抬起眼睛，对上了查尔斯的目光。

“你为什么不去餐厅？”查尔斯问道。

爱瑞克张张嘴，发出了一声类似喘息的声音。他隔着围巾按了按喉咙，又试了一遍。“伊迪不让我进去。”他解释道，他也差不多只说得了这么多了，鉴于他并没有继续下去。

查尔斯把水壶放在炉子上，给爱瑞克倒了一杯茶，爱瑞克点点头回应他。

“你的案子，”爱瑞克突然喘息着说道，“第一天进行得怎么样？”

“只是律师之间的调停罢了。”查尔斯说，避开了他的目光。

“但进行得如何了呢？”

查尔斯拿过茶叶罐，舀了一勺茶叶放进茶壶里。“凯恩说我要是不照着他说的做的话，他就会说服法官我不具有民事行为能力。他要我合法地让他做财产的掌管人，而他对我花出去的每一个子儿、我住的每一间房、我需要的所有医疗援助都有全部掌控权。我的律师警告我说他完全有可能这样做，如果他聪明的话。或者说，如果他雇来的人聪明的话。”

沉默弥散开来，但他并没有抬起目光。爱瑞克终于开口了，而查尔斯不禁莞尔，因为他说的话完全就是查尔斯不读心也能预见得到的。“我可以帮你杀了他。我甚至不会向你收费。”

“那没有必要，”查尔斯飞快地说，往茶壶里倒入开水，转过头去面向爱瑞克，“你感觉怎么样？”他问着，语气尽可能地友善。

爱瑞克摇了摇头。当查尔斯对上他的目光时，他迅速地移开了视线，然后开口道：“丢人。”

“为什么？”查尔斯皱眉。

“因为我还得……因为你……我让自己……”他又摇了摇头，拿起勺子去舀汤。

查尔斯静静地坐着，手搁在大腿上。他感觉自己的怒气快要沸腾，神色一冷。他终于还是开口了，“我的残疾就真的那么可鄙吗？”

爱瑞克立马抬起头来，手捂住喉咙畏缩了一下。“我并无此意！”他嘶声道，“如果来救我的人是伊迪，我的感觉也会是一样的。”

“是啊，但她是女人，你自然会觉得丢人。”查尔斯感觉到自己脸颊发热，泛起红晕。他抓了抓头发，转向门的方向，“自己泡你见鬼的茶去吧，既然我这么没用。”

“查尔斯！”爱瑞克急切地站起身来冲了过去，狠狠地撞到了桌子，汤碗晃了晃，汤从碗边洒了出来。他跌跌撞撞地绕过查尔斯堵住了门，然后跪倒在地，抓住轮椅的扶手不放。“我觉得丢人是因为我自己，不是因为你——因为让你看到这样的我——”他的脸皱起来，好像正承受着巨大的痛苦，接着把头靠在了查尔斯的大腿上。这是查尔斯经历过的最古怪的事了，他的动作因为毫无保留而显得近乎虔诚；而查尔斯试探着用手指梳过他厚厚的、略嫌油腻的头发，感觉到爱瑞克头骨些微的起伏。“我只是想践行正义但要做的事总是太多有时候我觉得自己太过渺小然后就开始觉得也许这根本一文不值——”

查尔斯静静地问他：“你觉得这一切都一文不值吗？现在，我是说，不是在你被鸦片酊灌得晕晕乎乎的时候。”

“并不是。也许吧。”爱瑞克闭上了眼睛，活像是个以为假装自己没看见就不用做加法的小孩。

“你觉得你对我父母做的也一文不值吗？如果你为我杀了凯恩，你会觉得这也一文不值吗？”

“不。那会值得上一切。”爱瑞克说。

查尔斯想到他妈妈坚持他不应该坐轮椅，说是怕他会掉下来。好像他是陶瓷做的似的，好像他真的弱不禁风。爱瑞克则用截然不同的方式保护他，但他直到现在也老是自己来抱查尔斯，让伊迪去拿轮椅。查尔斯不能让这再继续下去了。如果他任由其发展，对他们二人都只会有害无益。

他用双手抬起爱瑞克的脸，直直看着他的眼睛。“我想要你带上我，”他说，“你去杀人的时候。”

“不行，”爱瑞克说，声音因为喉咙肿痛而沙哑不堪，“你会受伤。”

“我会出其不意，而那可以保护我，”查尔斯坚定地说，“而如果你能教我杀人的话，只会有益无害。”

 

————

查尔斯和伊迪让爱瑞克保证他不会再去鸦片馆了，连酒馆都不准去；他们警告他说，他今后就得像个修士一样过活了。不到两天他就打破了自己的承诺，偷偷从抽屉的盒子里摸了点罂粟和烟叶的混合物，坐在他房间的窗台前开始抽了起来。伊迪出门去了，但他一开始抽，查尔斯就听见他的诡计了。他坐在楼下的台阶上冲上面又急又怒地吼，为自己没办法上楼去而沮丧不已。

最终，爱瑞克总算在楼梯顶端现身，查尔斯跟他讲他在楼下都闻到了他的鸦片味儿。他让爱瑞克抱他上了楼，接着把爱瑞克的房间搜了个底朝天，靠他的思绪帮忙把他的存货全清了出来。他把那些东西全丢进了院子里的垃圾堆。

不到一周之后，爱瑞克回家时，外套里藏了更多的鸦片。查尔斯就等在那里抓了他个现行，即便当时已经很晚了。

“精神上也会成瘾的，”他几乎是在向爱瑞克恳求，“你必须改掉这个习惯，不然真的会酿成大祸。”

爱瑞克答应他会尽力试试。那个礼拜，查尔斯用他余下的所有现金付清了他的寄宿费。

爱瑞克的戒断反应很严重。他一身冷汗地躺在床上轻轻呜咽，以为楼下的查尔斯无知无觉。查尔斯本想帮他把痛苦封闭住，但当他感觉到爱瑞克时，发现他正不顾一切地想战胜毒瘾，那种焦虑和刺痛他感同身受。看他受了一天的折磨后，他让爱瑞克拿着到楼下来睡，这样他便能从身体上而非精神上看护他。

恢复不是什么轻而易举的事，但爱瑞克还是一点一点地好了起来，他开始离开房子，一个人在外面长时间地散步，重拾他的体力。查尔斯和伊迪继续对他施加压力，而爱瑞克不久之后也找到了工作去做。是一件在苏格兰的活儿，有人用债务敲诈并控制身边的人，试图控制一场婚礼。这一次爱瑞克并没有带上查尔斯，但他回来之后连夜与他谈论了这次刺杀，他是如何组织的，遇到突发状况是怎样应对的，把尸体拖到小溪里是什么感觉，怎样放置尸体和马匹才能让刺杀看起来是场意外。

要给人们一些明显的线索，爱瑞克解释道，然后他们就会相信最显而易见的事实。明显的线索可以是任何东西，但最重要的无非是要让人们觉得能找到这些线索的自己很聪明。

这笔生意的报酬够付今年余下几个月全部的房租了。

 

————

一个月之后，他们第一次一起完成了刺杀。这次被杀的人是个开妓院的，他对待他手下的妓女像是对待奴隶。爱瑞克收取的报酬连去那里的马车钱都不够。其中一个女人是他一个朋友的朋友的妹妹，而他知道她们中没人能雇得起他。不过没人在乎了。查尔斯扮演了顾客，带他们进了烟花柳巷，爱瑞克则假扮了他的贴身看护，最多不过再跟妓院老板套了几句近乎，便轻而易举地让他邀请他们进入他的办公室，还倒上了一杯威士忌。

当查尔斯进去的时候，他本没想过自己能做到。但接下来他们便坐在那间挂满丝画装饰的温暖办公室里了，手里摇晃着斟满美酒的水晶杯，像谈论畜牲一样谈论女人。查尔斯读到了他对她们做的事，他就用为他们斟酒的这只手对她们施以暴行。他看见了这个男人有多享受；不仅仅关乎性，也不只是欲望，而是 _力量_ 。

他转着轮椅靠得更近，把刀捅进男人的内脏。他想要在男人耳边低语， _我了解你的灵魂，地狱也是_ 。但这一次不似上回那样干净利落；男人还没咽气，挣扎着想要逃走，爱瑞克不得不在被人听见向东之前彻底结果了他。

 

————

数月之后，在他们工作的间隙，他们坐在一起下棋，查尔斯问他：“你父亲出了什么事？”

爱瑞克的目光越过棋盘，眼睛里的锐意在说着 _别问_ ，但无论如何他还是回答了，“他被人谋杀了。”

“为什么？”

“因为他是犹太人。”爱瑞克清了清嗓子，接着用一枚车侵入了查尔斯的领土。

“你讨回公道了么？”查尔斯凝视着爱瑞克的脸，即便爱瑞克刻意地回避着他的目光。

爱瑞克摇了摇头。“我当时还只是个孩子。之后不久我就得和伊迪逃离那群暴徒。我们四处逃窜了很久，伊迪教会了我射击、扔飞刀和撬锁。我都不知道她在哪儿学会的。”他闭上了嘴，然后又刻意地开口了，“该你下了。”

查尔斯喝干了他的酒，然后向前倾身开始推敲。“我父亲也是在我还是个孩子的时候就去世了。我其实不怎么记得他。我觉得他不常看到我。我母亲说我得对他放尊敬些，因为人生艰难。因为他没得个可以跟他一起打猎、或是带进城里见识他的办公室的儿子。”查尔斯笑了，笑意却很微弱。他用一枚主教吃掉了爱瑞克的骑士。“将军。”

爱瑞克马上吃掉了那枚主教。他们又沉默着下了几步，直到，“将死。”爱瑞克说着，移动了他的车。

查尔斯笑了。“好棋。”

“再来一盘？”

“我们就坐一会儿吧。”查尔斯提议道，又拿起了他的空酒杯。爱瑞克站起来收拾好棋盘，然后为他们各自斟满了酒。查尔斯的轮椅就放在在沙发旁边，而爱瑞克没坐回他的扶手椅上，而是坐在了沙发的边缘，尽他所能地靠近查尔斯。他拾起查尔斯的手。

“是怎么发生的？”爱瑞克问他，他的指尖滑过查尔斯的关节，留下一路震颤。查尔斯用不着开口问 _什么怎么发生的？_ 他不带犹豫地回答了。

“我当时，”他停下来想了想，“三岁半。我们去看一位朋友的花园，是在乡下的一片开阔的土地，而我从我母亲身边跑开了。”他的呼吸滞在了喉咙里——只是一瞬——他想着他还记得跑过深草时的感觉。但他记忆里的孩子却没有面孔，那只是他多年以后他凭空制造出来的罢了，“我撞上了两个人正在决斗，我不知道是为了什么，我猜是为了女人。他们还带了见证人和裁判，但没人看到我。我听见我母亲在叫我，我就回过头去找她。其中一个人一枪打偏了，打中了我，这里，但是是在我背上。”查尔斯在他的下腹部比划了一下。

爱瑞克的手指还在他手上来回画圈，仿佛是要在最黑暗的洞穴中摸索出每一处弯曲。他抬起那只手将之放在唇边，呼吸轻轻扫过查尔斯的指腹，唇压上他的中指，然后将之含了进去，直到第一节关节。他轻轻地吮吸着，查尔斯感觉到了他的舌头，表面粗糙仿佛生茧，绕着他的指间打出湿润的圈。

“你看得见我吗？”查尔斯问，“你看得见谁吗？还是说人啊墙壁啊厨房水槽啊在你眼里都一个样，不过是这世界的组成部分罢了？除了考虑接下来要让谁破碎，你还会想别的吗？”

爱瑞克把查尔斯的手指拿下来，抬起眼睛与他对上视线。“于我而言不同之处在于，只有死物才会破碎；人们不会。他们只有活着或是死了。”

“此话怎讲，人们不会破碎？”查尔斯追问。

爱瑞克用一只手托住他的脸，他的手掌贴着查尔斯的脸颊，如铁匠的手一般炽热。“我看着你。活着的。完整的。如此这般。”

他站起来，倾身越过沙发扶手一如他越过阳台，然后吻他。查尔斯感觉到他有知觉的每一块肌肉都绷了起来，紧缩到了极限，然后又放松下来，当爱瑞克将唇压上他的之时，当爱瑞克的手托住他的后脑之时。他想着， _这真古怪_ ，接着又是， _我已经看过他的思想那么多次了，要是我早知道_ ，接着他张开嘴，抬起双手紧紧抓住爱瑞克的衣领。

 

————

伊迪很快就有所察觉了。也许是爱瑞克向查尔斯道晚安时手在他身上流连得太久，也许是他们隔着餐桌说话的方式已有所不同——那些微妙的差别藏在讲究的举止中，在他们还只是单纯的室友时还不现端倪。但伊迪了解他的儿子。他知道他什么时候又有麻烦了，当他借酒浇愁的时候，当他想到他的父亲的时候，还有当他向她隐瞒工作的细节的时候。她甚至了解他还在她臂弯里时的分量。自觉地或不自觉地，从他的工作出了岔子的小事件或是来向他寻仇的人中嗅得到线索。最主要的，也许是因为这是他最不常有的一种情绪——她知道他什么时候开心。

但她自己却从来没有这样担忧过他。

 

————

查尔斯坐在床上，设法读一本他带来的系列小说。那是一本鬼扯些海盗故事的冒险小说，原本该是这世界上最容易读进去的东西了，但他却怎么也集中不了精神。

伊迪和爱瑞克的思感正斗得不可开交。他听见他们的声音若有若无地隔着天花板传来——咬字听上去是德语，但他除了爱瑞克沮丧透顶的一声“ _妈妈！_ ”之外什么也没听出来。

他知道他就是他们争吵的由头。他在轻轻一触伊迪的思绪之时瞥到过一眼，但他当时立刻就撤回来了。不去注意她那炽烈燃烧的怒火太难了，好比是努力无视掉一个冲着你的面大喊你的名字的人。他相当怀疑他的能力，无论其来源，现在都周复一周地在变得更强。这倒是给他们的工作帮上了不少忙：爱瑞克似乎有着扭转任何袭击者的刀锋的超自然能力，甚至还曾在他们鲜少遇到的枪战中神鬼莫测地扭转过子弹的轨迹。但在那样紧张的情形下，查尔斯可没有这样的花招可耍，他很大程度上都依靠听见袭击者的想法来提前预判他们的攻势。他现在越来越得心应手了；持刀袭击的人总会在他一次又一次地避过他们“出其不意”的攻势时面露最匪夷所思的神情。

但隔绝掉那些他不想听到的思绪却成了日复一日的压力——街上陌生人的同情，伊迪对他与她儿子的关系日胜一日的担心，爱瑞克没别的事可想时坠入的阴暗遐思。

“ _不！我不想！_ [1]”爱瑞克的声音隔着一层楼的距离远远传来。查尔斯不由得退缩；爱瑞克的思感蓦地变得冷若冰川，冰片碎裂开来，撞得查尔斯心绪不宁。不管他如何努力地想浮在水面上，裂开的冰层都只是把他拉进更深的冰海里。

沉重的脚步声在楼梯上响起，接着是前门被一把摔上的声音。爱瑞克黑暗的冰川渐渐消失不见，查尔斯必须得承认他松了口气。但伊迪仍然是条即将溃堤的河，她跟着爱瑞克下楼，穿过回廊走向查尔斯的房间时怒气仍盛。他发现搁在他面前的书页变得模糊不清，脑子里陡然升起的压力像是突然点亮的强光，快到眼睛无法适应；接着他五脏六腑泛起一阵恶心——

“泽维尔先生？”

查尔斯抬起头。伊迪正站在门口；他甚至都没听见她进来的声音。他强迫自己把注意力集中在她洋红色的裙子、她脸上忧心如焚的神情上。

“晚上好。”他开口了，声音沙哑，颤抖地朝她微笑。

“我很抱歉，我……如果您身体不舒服，我就明天再来找您谈……”伊迪退了出去，伸手准备把门关上。

“不用！”他抬起一只手。如果她就这么心事重重地上床的话，老天，他可不觉得自己能睡得了哪怕一分钟。他压低了声音道：“拜托。说出来吧。您想让我走，是不是？”

她站在那里，手还放在门把手上，眉毛上的褶皱绷了起来。接着她走到他的床边，在他的轮椅上坐了下来。她伸出手去，五指张开，接着把他的手给裹了进去。

“爱瑞克跟我讲了……”伊迪摇了摇头，“他对你的感觉。”

查尔斯等着她继续说。她一旦开口，思感也就没那么紧绷如弦了，她更专心于组织她的想法而非言语。但当随着沉默弥散开来，他能感觉到她的焦虑又回来了，逃避的本能愈加占据主动，恐惧盘旋不去。

查尔斯双手抓住她的手。“伊迪，这并非什么突如其来的疾病或是堕落。于我而言，这一直都很自然。有的古希腊人认为，同性之间的爱情才具有最高的忠诚，婚姻不过是为了繁衍子嗣罢了。比方说，亚里士多德就在哲学对话中——”

“噢，泽维尔先生，别说了。”伊迪开口了，她微微展颜，紧绷的眉毛松了下来。“我不想听您的什么古希腊理论。我没办法假装我喜欢爱瑞克的这门子癖性，但我也很早就放弃拿风俗规则什么的让他放弃了。”她伸出那只粗糙纤瘦的手，抚过他的脸颊。“但爱瑞克就是这样的人。有时候我就想啊，他是我的孩子吗；有时候又想，他内心有些东西是破碎了，遗失了，我便向上帝祈祷，希望他被治愈。我现在知道了，爱瑞克明白无误便是如此。我想，若说人们是用肥皂啊、木头啊、泥土啊做成的，那爱瑞克被浇注的就是白热的铁，永远不曾冷却。我觉得我永远也没办法不戴手套去拥抱他，触碰他。而现在你却希望……”她的手垂下了。“爱瑞克只会毁灭，泽维尔先生。他凿开眼前的一切障碍，但最终，他不过是不知道还能怎么做罢了。他会毁了你，也会毁了他自己。”

“伊迪，我觉得您对我比我生母还要好，愿她安息，”查尔斯回应道，“但您不能帮我做决定。”

“这是我的房子，”伊迪安静地说，“若我为了你的好叫你离开，你就离开。”

在他来得及开口之前，她就挣开他的手站了起来，手掩住唇，逃也似地跑了出去。

 

————

几个小时后爱瑞克终于回来，查尔斯一听见他在前厅踢脱靴子就醒了过来。他又冷又昏沉，在来得及思考之前就无意识地向爱瑞克做了意识投射。 _过来。_

他感觉到爱瑞克的心绪由暴躁的混乱骤然转变成了全然的清醒。不消片刻，他的脚步就在查尔斯门前停住了。他开门进来。丢开外套的声音的传来，他也许丢在了查尔斯的地板上。他爬上床时床垫下陷，然后躺下来，胸膛紧贴查尔斯的后背。他屈起手臂，紧紧地把查尔斯抱在怀里。

“我感觉好像是你在召唤我似的。”他在查尔斯发间低语。

“我就是。”查尔斯说，他眼睛睁着，却在窗帘紧闭的房间里看不清分毫。在他能阻止自己之前他就开口了：“我一直都能听见人们的想法。你妈妈想要我离开。他觉得你对我不好。”

爱瑞克沉默良久，久到查尔斯以为他已经睡去，而上帝啊，如果真是这样，那爱瑞克就真是该死的铁石心肠。但最终他低声开口了，“都是我的错。”

“不是你的错。”

“就是。我跟她讲，若你离开我会死。”

“你会怎么？”

“你听见了。”爱瑞克动了一下，下巴搁到了更舒服的位置。他长长地叹息一声，灼热的呼吸打在查尔斯的脖颈。“她觉得我走火入魔了，最后一切都会崩溃，我会为爱杀了你，说不定还要自杀。她太了解我了，我想。但那不会发生的。”

“噢，呃，好吧。”查尔斯说，他也只给得了这样的回应了。

“我发誓，查尔斯。我知道现实会是怎样。你若离开，我不会疯掉，我会让你活得平安喜乐。我自己也尽量。然后我们会写信，你会结婚——”爱瑞克的手解开查尔斯睡袍的扣子，接着滑了进去。他的吻落在查尔斯的耳垂上，查尔斯感觉到一阵颤栗一路窜过他的身体，“然后有小孩——”

“这办不到，我的腿——”

“噢可以的，你办得到。我知道一大把你这样的人呢。然后我们会给对方写信，”他的手指轻轻碾过查尔斯的乳头，查尔斯呼吸一滞；爱瑞克又轻轻一捏，他立刻发出一声毫不体面的呻吟；他在他后颈烙下一行吻，亲吻的间隙继续开口低语，“我会把你的信锁进一个樱桃木盒里，当我心绪随着鸦片烟飘摇不定时我就把它们拿出来读，我死的时候就叫公证人把木盒埋在我心脏上方，”爱瑞克用手肘把自己撑起来，扳过查尔斯的身体去亲吻他的嘴角，“有一天，我们都死了很久很久了，你的孙子们在你的柜子里找到了我写给你的信，把它们都烧成了灰，因为他们被我这许多年来写给你的那些粗俗又荒淫的东西吓了个不轻，”他炽烈地吮吻过查尔斯下巴的边缘，“直到那时我们才真正分开。”

查尔斯抬起头来迎上爱瑞克的嘴唇。他尝到了血，感觉到了爱瑞克一闪而逝的疼痛，但他们都没工夫在意了。查尔斯甚至都没注意到，爱瑞克完全没有理会他关于自己会读心的宣言。

 

————

查尔斯醒来时，爱瑞克已经离去了。有那么一瞬间，他恍惚觉得自己又回到了自小居住的家，不知怎地又重建了，不知怎地又用那些纤细的美丽和无微不至的关心把他深锁其中；接着他便掀开被子醒来了，感觉到隔壁厨房中伊迪的思感，不安的节奏像是过速的心跳，爱瑞克则是房子里另外某处的一片徘徊不去的云。他穿戴整齐，洗了把脸，然后便静静地转着轮椅经过厨房的门，进了客厅。

“上帝啊，爱瑞克，”查尔斯惊呼一声，“你的脸怎么了？”

爱瑞克正坐在钢琴前，一如既往地弹得糟糕透顶。听到查尔斯声音时他停了下来。他的一只眼睛肿得半眯了起来，下唇上有一道很深的伤口。前一天夜里，黑暗之中查尔斯什么也没看见。他还记得血的味道。

爱瑞克笑了，碰到下唇时又疼得退缩了一下。“我跟人打了一架。”

“昨晚？跟伊迪吵架以后？”

“我去酒吧了。那儿有人说了些我不愿重复的话，然后我打了他。”

“噢，爱瑞克啊，”查尔斯上前去靠在钢琴前，然后扳过爱瑞克的脑袋朝向自己，“我不该像那样吻你的，你这榆木脑袋！快去拿碘酒擦一擦。现在再来拯救你这张蠢脸大概已经来不及了。快去！”他扇了一下爱瑞克的大腿，看着他小跑而去，嘲笑着查尔斯恼火的表情。查尔斯转了转眼睛，单手在琴键上弹了一段和弦，等着他回来。

他在听见或是看见伊迪之前就感觉到她的存在了。他抬起眼看，她就正站在门口。

“我明天就走。”在她开口之前他就抢着说了。

她摇了摇头。“不必。你不用离开。”

他皱起了眉，精神力延展开去触碰她的思感。她是认真的。“您为何改变心意了？”他问。

“他骂骂咧咧地走了，然后出去打了一架。今天早晨他从你房间出来，笑着跟我道了歉。我那时错了。”她垂下眼睛绞起手指，长长地出了口气。“你触碰了白热的铁却没有被烫伤，泽维尔先生。你在改变我那坏孩子。我那时错了。”

查尔斯移开目光，但她又向房间里进了几步。“能原谅我么？”

“当然。”他毫不犹豫地回答道。他当然会原谅。他已经原谅了。

“那么，”伊迪展了展围裙，“这样的话，早餐在桌上。”

 

————

三天以后，查尔斯把他的财产全签给了凯恩·马尔科。

在最后一次仲裁中，一切都尘埃落定了。凯恩曾把法庭文件扔在他的脸上，吼得那么用力直到脸都涨紫了，鼻子上的青筋似乎要爆开。

“我要把你送到精神病院去，你这不领情的残废！”他咆哮道，“我会让你余生再也见不到外面的世界！没有个精神病医生盯着你，你连写封信都别想！我忍不了你这自私又愚蠢的混球了！ _把我的东西统统给我！_ ”

他的律师找到了门路。查尔斯的律师很遗憾地告诉他，凯恩可以雇个医生来把查尔斯诊断为行为能力缺失，签几张文件然后向法官行贿，然后只消一瞬，他母死后他得到的自由就会被剥夺得一干二净。他会完全无助地成为凯恩的附属品，而他知道就算他切断与外界的一切联系藏在兰谢尔家里，凯恩也能找得到他。凯恩会报复性地把他丢到疯人院去，或者把他送到什么西班牙某地的乡下私人医院里，他将孤立无援，身不由己，语言不通，一文不名，除非凯恩哪天大发慈悲放了他。而且，谁知道他的继兄会怎么报复伊迪和爱瑞克呢？查尔斯只能想他们有办法自保，但暴力威胁毕竟还是和凯恩以金钱和律师团为护盾的打压大相径庭。

而凯恩的想法让他 _很疼_ 。查尔斯一次又一次地被凯恩的怒火击倒，他的头颅疼得像要裂开。律师们的思感也饶着他叽叽喳喳地低语，直到他觉得自己像是被千万道刀光割开。他想逃开凯恩的思绪，却被逼得更紧。他越想要把能力关掉，就越发不能专注于自己的思考，越发找不到论据来跟他理论。

最终，凯恩逼他让出了百分之九十五的流动资产，还有全部的商业和不动产。就连伯恩茅斯的那座小别墅都归了他。查尔斯曾在那里和凯恩还有瑞雯度过许多个夏天，瑞雯曾背着他在凉爽多石的沙滩上跑来跑去，躲过查尔斯的继兄和父母的视线，然后坐在石头堆前讲起海妖的故事（她们是蓝色的、还有鳞片，瑞雯说，有着耀眼的红发，她曾在梦里见过她们，并且坚持认为只要查尔斯看得够仔细就也能看得到）。毫无疑问，它会以最快的速度被卖掉。

留给查尔斯的那点东西也就能管他几年温饱。在那之后他还得自找活路。但他还有爱瑞克，有健康的身体，有来之不易的自由，还有遮风挡雨的一片屋檐——为了这些，他愿可放下自己的骄傲。

在那之后他还回不了家，尽管他已经无比渴望能离活人们吵吵嚷嚷的脑子远一点了。一位年轻的律师带他去了附近的一家餐馆，给他买了杯饮料；这酒吧里醉醺醺的顾客们还在他思感边缘吵个不停。他开始试图让自己振作一点。

“真奇怪，”他们在角落里的桌边坐下时查尔斯开口道，看着结霜的天窗映着烛影摇曳，“从某种程度上来说，我竟然为这一切终于了结了而松了口气。我觉得有点飘飘然，像是就要向着新世界启航。”

“马尔科那种人将来会遭报应的。”那名律师安慰道，轻轻拍了拍手。查尔斯能听到他心里并不相信。

伊迪在几分钟之后来了，不过她是怎么找到这儿的他就不得而知了。爱瑞克正在牛津接洽一次生意，查尔斯没按时回来让他妈妈担心了。她加入他们要了杯酒，点了一大杯黑啤酒，价格是查尔斯那杯的两倍（那是那个律师付的）。

“我们在为什么干杯呢？”她问。

“为这些糟心事终于有了个了结。”查尔斯说，尽量打起精神来。她继续追问，他只好把事情一五一十地讲给她听了，包括他的破产。

“那么，”他陷入沉默时伊迪终于开口，“我很高兴这件事已经结束了。”

“我还是会跟以前一样付房租，”查尔斯接着说，“我不会白花你们的钱的。我不会成为你们的负担。”

“你只要努力就不会，”伊迪坚定地回答，“现在剩下的问题就是，要怎么把这事告诉爱瑞克他才不会……过度反应。”

他们二人都笑了，一开始笑得无声，接着变成了捧腹大笑。他们碰杯，律师皱着眉瞧着他们俩。

 

————

爱瑞克第二天回来了，及时赶上了晚餐，回家时带着下一次工作的全盘计划，臂下夹着火车站买来的一份晚报。他走进餐厅来亲吻他们二人的脸颊，连帽子都没脱，直到伊迪责备地叫他脱下来。查尔斯一整天都待在家里，在凯恩让他元气大伤之后很不愿意面对陌生人或是拥挤的人潮。爱瑞克的思感愉悦而温柔，仿佛热流涌过他的身体，带来如甜酒般的醺然。查尔斯没法否认他爱这样的爱瑞克，准备下一次杀人的他。他不由得担心，这是否就是他想参与爱瑞克的工作的部分原因呢，为了爱瑞克的那种满足感给他带来的宽慰——其他人的思想听上去动不动就盛气凌人。

“你为什么这么高兴？是不是又去碰那见鬼的毒药了?”伊迪又开始唠叨他，她正忙着给爱瑞克的长裤打补丁，嘴角衔着一枚别针。爱瑞克一屁股坐在查尔斯身畔的沙发上。

“闻起来不像。”查尔斯回答道，倾身去嗅爱瑞克的脖颈。

“快看报纸。”爱瑞克一边说一边把它打开。

查尔斯坐直了一点，拿住爱瑞克为他倾过来的那一角。在背面的讣告栏里有一篇豆腐块大小的文章，标题是《商业大亨家中溺毙》。查尔斯喉咙一滞。

“怎么回事？”伊迪把手里缝补的衣物放下。

查尔斯清了清喉咙。“是凯恩。他昨晚在他的浴缸里淹死了。门是上了锁的，警察说也没有挣扎的迹象，所以他的医生假定他是突发疾病。”

爱瑞克瞧了瞧他们俩，笑意扩散开来。“噢，别这么闷闷不乐的，”他嘲了一句，“他就算给钱都不会有人愿意陪在他身边的。而现在他不再碍你的事了，查尔斯！干嘛不庆贺一下呢？”

查尔斯把报纸叠上。“你昨天真的在牛津吗，爱瑞克？”

爱瑞克脸上的疑惑分毫不假；查尔斯也能从他的思绪中听到。“查尔斯，我不会杀了凯恩的——没有你的允许的话！”

“要真是你干的，想必时间相当匆忙，”查尔斯有些好笑，“我向凯恩屈服了。我把他向我要的一切都签给了他。我倒是在想现在又会是谁来继承这笔遗产——他在利兹还有个表亲，我想。”

爱瑞克一把把报纸拿了回去。“那个混球！”他叱道，“把你的东西抢走了然后就一死了之吗！噢，要是我早知道他把你的钱全拿走了，就该去杀了他！相信我，我可不会让他这么便宜地淹死。混球！”

“别自找麻烦了。”查尔斯安抚道。爱瑞克的思感正要卷起风暴，查尔斯挣扎着想要把他自己脑子里的雷暴压下去。“至少没人会怀疑我有动机了。哦，除了复仇。我猜那是大部分人的动机，是不是？”他声音飘渺。他倾身去把报纸放在桌边，瞥了一眼伊迪，才发现她已经一言不发地又开始缝缝补补了，她通常跟爱瑞克起争执时可不会这么安静。

他突然想到了什么，不由自主地轻触太阳穴去确认了一下，难道说——

噢。

“见鬼，但愿警察没怀疑到这边来，”爱瑞克嘟囔道，手臂在沙发背上伸展开，“我倒是能证明我当时在牛津，但要是他们看得太紧，我恐怕就得消停一段时间了，这太冒险。他们很多人都认识我，也知道我是干嘛的，但他们是不可能忽略马尔科这样举足轻重的人的死的。”

“牛津那件事可以完美地为你辩护。而他们也不可能怀疑到我头上来。凯恩的浴室在二楼。”查尔斯说，双手托住他的下巴。他还在盯着伊迪看。“那就是说，我们是清白的。”

伊迪抬起头来看他。“我想也是。”

过了一会儿，爱瑞克上楼去洗了个澡，美美地抽了管烟（只有烟草——查尔斯每次都有检查），上床之前查尔斯帮着伊迪收拾了底楼。她的思绪正用德语自言自语，但查尔斯只听出来一句，最重要的是就是照顾好我的男孩们。当她俯身去抚平地毯的褶皱时他问道：“您觉不觉得，其实有时候爱瑞克也不是个坏孩子？”

伊迪用她粗糙纤瘦，却依旧强壮的手抚过地毯，仿佛是在安抚一匹在地里干了一天活的老马。她点了点头，没有抬头。“是啊，有时候。”

她没再说什么，这件事也就到此为止了。

 

————

[1]原文为德语。


	6. 惊天逆转

几周之后，查尔斯在早餐时说：“我觉得我们应该去捣那些最恶劣的鸦片馆的老巢。”

伊迪弹了弹舌，又回过头去读她的报纸。爱瑞克正忙着嚼他的土司。他不慌不忙地吃完，然后开口了：“鸦片馆怎么了？”

“绝大多数的鸦片馆？跟那些卖酒给酒鬼的酒馆也没什么两样，我想，”查尔斯屈起拇指，“但我去调查了那些突然间兴起的，在过去的一年里，有八九家如雨后春笋般开办起来，另外还有十四家被买走了，或者被胁迫把利润、店面都交予了一个势力越来越大的鸦片贩售集团——我不确定那是不是一家单一实体。但他们一直在从美国进口生鸦片，然后就在这里加工，在伦敦。反正进口生鸦片也不算违法，而且警察也只分得出人手去搜查中国船只。但他们引进的品种和加工方式都不一样——成品的烈性更强。上瘾的人一天比一天多，而我有理由相信，如果我们不尽快行动，要想端了这个窝点而不得罪他们的主顾就会难上加难了。”他朝爱瑞克点了点头，“你还记得你不抽了之后严重的戒断反应吧。”

“记忆犹新。”爱瑞克沉声道。

“想一想吧，要是瘾君子遍布整个伦敦会是怎样一副光景。需求量会急剧攀升，类似的交易也只会只增不减。如果我们现在就端了那个集团，把他们最后一批货给截了，剩下的那些卖中国来的劲小一点的鸦片的鸦片馆应该也能满足需求。”

“你确定吗？”

“完全不确定，但我们越晚开始行动，情况就越糟。”

爱瑞克用餐巾抹了抹嘴。“好吧。我去跟那几个我在警方的熟人谈谈。穆雷·马克塔格特大概能派上用场。他一直跟我唠叨，要我真发现什么非法犯罪要交给警察去处理。”

“但鸦片进口是合法的。”查尔斯指出。

“马克塔格特跟我一样，有自己的一套道德标准，”爱瑞克莞尔，“我去拜访一下他好了。他的得力助手麦考伊对这档子事儿熟得很——鸦片馆里有一丁点儿违法生意他都能给闻出来，然后煞有介事地告到苏格兰场去，让他们不得不派一帮条子去逮人。”

“妙极了，”查尔斯笑道，“如果你能说服他们去盯下个月的那批货，那就再好不过了。你我就可以先去截那些‘开胃小菜’——从中间开始，如果可以的话，起个杀鸡儆猴的作用。我们要让他们的势力分散开来，我以为此乃上计。我们无法一下子把他们全扳倒，我们只有两个人，既不知道情况到底有多复杂，也不了解一角冰山之下海究竟有多深。警察进去截进口鸦片的那天夜里，我们就去把他们的存货一把火烧了。我们最需要做的其实是找出幕后黑手究竟是谁——”他没说出来， _我可以读他们的心_ ，他多希望自己能有解释的勇气，然而他没有，“——然后用尽一切手段扳倒他。”

爱瑞克微笑。查尔斯能听到徐缓的 _谋杀，正义，目标_ 的浪潮涌了过来。他能看见爱瑞克清癯脸颊下的颧骨，他近日来疏于打理的胡茬，他倾身再去拿了一片土司时脖颈上一闪而逝的吻痕。查尔斯惊异不已。他试探着想着（也许也是头一回神志清醒地想着）， _这个男人是我的。我不必担心会失去他。他在我面前没有秘密。他是我的。_

他有点震惊于这样的想法让他有多开心。

 

————

他第一次实打实地担心起自己的神智时，是那次他出门去和爱瑞克汇合共进午餐，在那个爱瑞克和马克塔格特警官商谈过后的那个中午。马车车夫帮他下了车，把他放在了爱瑞克跟他说的见面的地方，他发现那里没有人行道，轮椅在鹅卵石地面上也不好走。车夫不放心留他一个人，但查尔斯还是打发他离开了。

爱瑞克还不见踪影，他周围车水马龙也不宜久留。已经有两辆马车为避让他而转弯了，周围礼貌的面孔之下也开始嘁嘁喳喳的响起他再熟悉不过的不耐之声。感觉仿佛是在急流之上漂浮，但这两年来他已经学会游水了。这些原理莫不是他一而再、再而三地摸索出来的，花去的气力常让他略感不支，但只要之后好好地休息几小时或是一整天他便能挨过去。他拨开附近人群嘈杂的思绪，终于寻到了爱瑞克的思感那熟悉的轮廓。查尔斯锁定目标，费力地在凹凸不平的地面上转着轮椅向他那边过去。

查尔斯在广场中心的喷泉停下，喷泉中心是一座老旧的鱼尾马铜像，底下是小天使和苍鹭，雕塑被漆得俗丽不堪。他看见爱瑞克走进广场了，查尔斯连忙朝他招手。他兴奋地向他投射， _朝这边看！_ 爱瑞克立马便望见了他。

喷泉边有二十四个穿着海军蓝水手服、戴着宽檐帽的女学生，由两个修女领着。她们自查尔斯和向这方靠近的爱瑞克之间鱼贯穿过，而查尔斯全副注意力都放在了他的友人身上，一时间没给自己竖起精神壁垒。突然之间，他的精神被这群女孩儿吸引了过去，不过是二十四个少年人，而他们的思感 **那么吵** ，精力过剩地嘁嘁喳喳、吵吵嚷嚷，所有人的声音欢快而自信地炸开了， **太多声音了她们的思感老天他像是在水里呼吸** ——

整个世界朝他飞扑过来，他恍惚觉得自己是在绕着一个燃尽一切的熔炉飘摇旋转；有人越洋而至，他们却看不见吞食天地的火红；修女们纯粹虔诚得让他难以置信，而孩子们每一个人都是独一无二的实体，每一个人都活在他们自己的世界里，爱瑞克朝他冲过来但整个世界都已经倾斜了；上帝把一切都扳得扭曲，像一幅歪歪扭扭的油画；他一时记不起他妈妈的面容了，但他在想她在烈火黑烟与灰烬中挣扎的时候有多痛苦；他在想要是他早有这么强大的能力是不是就能控制住她然后带她逃离火场，要是能做到要是已经做到；他在想那些修女们是不是已经听到了因为她们的脸上有恐惧闪现而全世界都——

一片雪白。

接着是爱瑞克。他感觉到爱瑞克的臂膀环住他的肩膀，只有爱瑞克才会那么用力地抓紧他，他的另一只手放在查尔斯的胸膛上。他想着，爱瑞克干嘛要这么狠狠推他啊。他在晦暗灰蒙的光线中眨了眨眼，爱瑞克的脸出现在近旁，填满了他的整个视线。他才意识到狠狠推他的不是爱瑞克，是地心引力。他躺在地上，爱瑞克抱起他，像抱着个见鬼的孩子， _见鬼_ ，别在大庭广众之下啊，那些修女的思感想被上了发条一样反复播放着祷告和担忧。女孩们围在一旁想要看看好戏，但她们的好奇比较纯粹，他忍得没那么辛苦。他的轮椅静静地躺在一旁，在那之上是小天使和水马喷泉，水流不屈不挠地冲向天空。

“查尔斯，”爱瑞克又唤他，自查尔斯的耳朵又能听见之后大概是第四次或第五次了，“查尔斯。怎么了？能看见我吗？”

“看得见，亲爱的朋友，我没事。”他试图撑着自己坐起来，但他似乎没办法从周围一大群人的肢体中找到自己的。“别管我了，看在上帝的份上！”

他低咒一句，爱瑞克和修女们都往后一缩。

 

————

他本想照计划去吃午饭，但爱瑞克带他回了家。查尔斯幼稚地发起了脾气，但这只是因为他在暗暗地开心。大街小巷都太挤了，太吵了，所有人的情感思绪太过五彩斑斓，像是大理石里的颜色。他需要空间，需要家里的安静。

自伊迪叫他离开的那一夜起，他就一直想告诉爱瑞克他能听见他的想法。他能听见爱瑞克的 _可能是发烧了可能要转成伤寒应该找医生来看_ ，他的 _他在我怀里的感觉噢老天我都不知道我能像兽类一样本能地想保护他_ ，他的 _他知道我在看他时挪动身体的模样美得让我发疯_ 。查尔斯转过头去，用手撑住下巴。他该怎么解释呢？他要怎么解释爱瑞克才不会恨他侵犯了他的隐私呢？

“以前有这样过吗？”爱瑞克问他，像一条大型守卫犬一样跟着查尔斯到了角落里的酒柜边。酒精能磨钝他对能力的感知，是的，那会有点儿用。爱瑞克又问：“你喝酒没问题吗？”

“我好得不能再好了，”查尔斯说，“是温度的缘故。我中暑了。现在我感觉好多了。”

“外面连暖和都称不上。”

“是马车里很热，我过来的时候。”

_“_ _查尔斯。_ _”_

查尔斯喝了两指深的威士忌，然后又给自己倒了一杯。不消一分钟，他就感觉到热血冲向头顶。他继续喝。他得从爱瑞克的脑子里出来，得从远处邻居们思感的低声嘟囔里出来，得让自己睡着，直到脑子里的疼痛开始消退。

“你有事瞒着我。”爱瑞克低吼，挤进他和酒柜之间。

“我什么都告诉你了。能不能挪个地儿？”查尔斯转着轮椅退了几步。爱瑞克的心正在怦怦跳动，像是在查尔斯的脑子里敲鼓，跳动着恐惧跳动着失望跳动着不安全干。上帝啊，查尔斯应付不了其他人了，他做不来，他做不来这种事特别是对爱瑞克，他那么喜欢的爱瑞克，对他这样冷冰冰地避之不及。人们最后总会变成囿于情感的白痴，当你听别人的脑子听得够久你就会知道。没人真的知道该怎样理智地思考，这也就意味着没人能够理智地行动，也意味着查尔斯这辈子做过的事没哪件算得上是理智的。

“查尔斯，我不是要多管闲事！”爱瑞克跟着他到了门边，“我只是想帮你！”

“要是别人不需要的话，那这二者没什么区别。”查尔斯回敬了一句，截至消失在了自己的房间里。

 

————

两年了。自爱瑞克·兰谢尔一把火烧掉他儿时的宅子已经两年了，字面意思上的、比喻意义上的。今晚警察会去蹲守截获一批来自阿根廷的生鸦片，等着阻止那些毒药流进伦敦的血液。但爱瑞克和查尔斯不知道其余的存货在哪儿，也不知道上哪儿去寻幕后黑手。

但他们已经到这一步了。查尔斯和约翰·阿勒德斯，在他们名单上的最后一家鸦片馆的密室里。查尔斯拿着枪，约翰被夺了刀（还有一根半手指）。一触即发。

 

————

“你见鬼的是谁？”约翰咬紧牙关呻吟着，试图用手绢止住涌出的血。他抖得太厉害了，没办法打好结，而他的脑子甚至都不记得结该怎么打了。他父亲在悲惨死去之前曾是一名水手，但约翰一向憎恶水，也从未留意过他父亲时不时教他的东西。

“我叫泽维尔。我们可以做朋友的，”轮椅里的男人语气略有不悦，“如果你能告诉我一丁点儿线索的话，我就过去帮你缠好绷带。不消五分钟你就可以走了。基本算是毫发无伤。”

“好啊，好啊，过来呀，”约翰嗤笑道，笑声比他原本想的更尖锐，“我来教你做人，你这软绵绵的小鬼。”

“那可做不成朋友了，约翰。你就说吧。告诉我他们把鸦片贮存在哪儿了，你的上级是谁。说了就放你走。”

“玩蛋去吧。”约翰叱道。

泽维尔在他左耳畔开了一枪，约翰感觉到飞驰的子弹划过时一路灼烧。他哭喊着侧身闪避。

“名字，”泽维尔安静地说，“不然下一颗子弹就会打进你的眼睛。”

“乙五十九号码头，在俄罗斯聚居区东边！”约翰边喘边说，握住他受伤的手。“塞巴斯蒂安·肖！我听命于塞巴斯蒂安·肖！他在那儿，他一直在那儿……”

他看着泽维尔把枪管指向天花板锁上了枪栓，他才感到自己的心跳平复下来。“谢谢你，约翰。”

约翰抬起目光。现在机会来了，他要给那个混蛋点颜色瞧瞧，给他上一堂终身难忘的课……但正当此刻，泽维尔抬起了头。“要是我，我就不会做你想的那些事，我的朋友。我把枪锁住时把枪抢过去？你可讨不了好。”

约翰眯起眼睛。“那你走吧。我会找到你的，瘸子。你的脑袋是我的了。”

“噢，亲爱的、亲爱的，”查尔斯弹了弹舌，“现在可无法挽回了。他听见你了。”

“谁？”约翰冷嘲道。在他的思感边缘，有什么东西轻轻刷过。听起来像是黑暗的走廊里响起脚步声。他的心脏简直不可能跳得更快了。

“你就不想知道你的雇员出了什么事吗？”泽维尔问道，枪放在他的大腿上，他的双手轻轻搁在轮椅扶手上。“你注意到有人穿过了办公室，但他们没对保险箱下手。”

约翰眼睛睁大。在泽维尔身后，有人站在门口。那男人只穿着长裤和一件白色棉背心，或曾经是一件白色棉背心，如今上面沾着血渍。一滴汗从约翰鼻尖滴下。

是血迹斑斑，更确切地说。那已经不是几滴血渍了，是血迹斑斑。那男人的手也一片鲜红，几乎流到了手肘上。

“都解决了吗，爱瑞克？”泽维尔轻轻地问。

“我本来叫他们投降的。”男人低声道。他的腰带上别着一把极长的刀。“但他们不赞成。我觉得他们是没有意识到后果的严重性。”

“别、别那么看着我。”约翰踉踉跄跄地后退一步，撞在了大开的保险箱的门上。钢铁冰冷，而它竟不可思议地朝约翰的腿弯了一点。爱瑞克伸手去抽刀，约翰立马指向泽维尔。“他说了要放我走的，他是这么说的，如果我告诉他他想知道的的话——”

爱瑞克倾身面向那个轮椅里的男人。他伸出一只手，环住了泽维尔的后脑，然后手背轻轻抚过男人的脸颊。他的关节在他脸上留下两串血迹。“杀了他？”他在泽维尔耳边轻柔低语。

约翰感觉自己的五脏六腑都在身体深处紧缩起来。他发现他干涩的喉咙连吞咽都做不到。

泽维尔仰头倾靠向那人的触碰。“约翰·阿勒德斯，”他开口道，声音生硬地象是个学校校长，“我知道你的一些事，约翰。我觉得你应该记得。阿尔伯特·霍伊登的儿子出了什么事，约翰？当他还不起鸦片馆的欠债的时候？”

约翰的喉咙终于松开了，但他却哑口无言。他还记得自己是如何单手掐住那纤细的脖颈，那感觉是如何出乎意料的坚韧，像是牛排中的软骨。他还记得他是怎么笑的，如何拉扯他的脖子，只因为那孩子发出的恼人声音。

泽维尔眉头几不可察地一皱，仿佛他可以从约翰的脸上读到真相。

“动手吧。我就是这么想的。”泽维尔说。

“不！不，等等！”

爱瑞克绕过轮椅，头低垂着，眼睛在烛光下无比幽暗。他血红的手指紧紧握住长刀的刀柄。

“你想要的我都给你了！放我走啊！我不会跟任何人讲你来过！”

宅屋深处，没人回应他的哭喊；藩篱之外，没人听见他的惨嚎。


	7. 烈焰燎天

乙五十九号码头边上的那幢房子背街而建，近旁的街灯没有点亮。过去这儿想必是一家室内的集市，因为这里的大门宽敞得足以容下两匹马的马车进出，底层的空高比顶层高了两倍。楼上和楼下烛光昏暗。大门里面修有一个小入口，一个肩膀宽阔的彪形大汉正在那里走来走去。

他们潜入这幢楼的边缘，爱瑞克把他所见的一切全部告知了查尔斯。马车在一个街区之外让他们下了车，爱瑞克透过被河水泡得肿胀的篱笆间的缝隙往里看，寻找着可能的进入方法。但篱笆对面毫无遮挡，而要是他们费心去从后面找路只会浪费宝贵的时间；而就算有路，也很可能被堵上了。

“我去解决门口那个人。”爱瑞克低声道。

他在专心监视，那边的查尔斯趁机解除了精神壁垒，精神力延展开来探查房子里的人。一楼吵吵嚷嚷地塞满了人，他立马把神智收了回来，深怕广场上那一幕又重演。那些人大部分都在用汉语思考，冷漠麻木，精疲力竭。受压迫的工人们，也许。也有一个英格兰-爱尔兰人，油嘴滑舌，脑子不大灵光，很明显是个监工。查尔斯把精神力转移到顶层，立马知道了上面有人，但那些思感——如铁般刚硬。他的探查掠过那些思绪，感觉活像是往冻湖上扔了一块石头。奇怪。他已经弄明白了，楼上的那个男人就是他们要找的肖先生，他却独自一人。

“如果楼下有灯光，那他们现在可能正在加工鸦片。”他言之凿凿地告诉爱瑞克，好像这一切只是自然而然的想法。“肖肯定是在楼上的一间办公室里，如果他真的在这儿的话。这就是说，搞定他是你的事了。我会去说服那些工人离开，不管用什么方法，”他拍了拍轮椅上的枪套，“然后我去确认货在这里，就可以准备点火了。如果那时你已经出来，那这个组织就已经不复存在了，五分钟之内就会被烧成灰烬。你看有道理么？”

“非常好。”爱瑞克笑了，抽出别在腰上的刀。他带了他最大的一把枪，但查尔斯知道他更喜欢利刃的效率。

不消一分钟，门口的守卫就倒在了血泊里，他们潜入了没上锁的门。跟查尔斯预判的一样，底层就是个充斥着灰败面孔的忙碌作坊，空气中满是灰尘，闻起来一股生橡胶味。监工正在远处的角落里，坐在一个倒转过来的板条箱上玩着纸牌。在他意识到有人闯入之前，查尔斯就举起枪，枪口指着他的头了。

“站起来，别出声。”查尔斯说。工人们的敲打声、刮擦声一下子停下了，周遭响起窃窃私语。监工缓缓地站起来，举起了双手，软塌塌的脸骤然变得死白。爱瑞克朝查尔斯点了点头，然后冲上了楼。

“好了，伙计们。”查尔斯开口道，一手转着他的轮椅离开门边，然后锁上了刹车，另一只手一直拿枪指着监工。“从现在起，这间工厂就关门大吉了。我建议你们都尽快从这儿出去。”

工人们不需要被告知第二遍了，争相涌进了作坊的走廊，朝门边涌过去。有几个人迅速拿了一把橡胶揣进兜里，然后塞进内衣，另一些人忧心地看着被枪指着一动不动的监工。查尔斯能感觉到那些工人的思感带着些许的宽慰，但更多的却是屈从和又一个绝望的开端；这是他们的生计，不管他们受到的是何等样的压迫，造的是什么东西。他把那丝一闪而逝的负罪感远远甩开。

“这儿没什么值得我豁出命去的，我知道。”那个监工声音黏腻地说。查尔斯能看见他外套之下枪的形状，但他并无意愿去拿它。“你放我走，我就跑，我不会急着去找警察或是怎样。”

查尔斯转头示意了一下门边。“跑吧，那就。跑得越远越好。”

“是，先生！”

查尔斯收回手枪，然后开始在满是灰尘的地板上泼洒灯油。他确保了没落下角落里的生鸦片。古怪的是，到现在他还没听到楼上有任何动静；也许爱瑞克已经出其不意地抓住了肖，事情已经干净利落地办完了。只有两个人在守着这间工厂也同样古怪，而其中一人还显然不是什么忠诚的仆从。肖肯定知道他们最终会找上他的。他们已经连续好几个礼拜斩除他的枝叶了，一直沿着线索找到了这儿来。他是自大还是愚蠢？

查尔斯抬头看了看天花板。他会听见什么声音呢？他延展出精神力去感受爱瑞克的思感，接着——

一向狠戾果断的刀锋陷入了犹疑不决的泥淖，那缓慢积蓄的怒火是典型的爱瑞克，还有冉冉升起的恐惧，和查尔斯已经学会去依赖的直觉；是出了什么事。

查尔斯看着作坊另一边的楼梯。他感觉到他的心脏开始怦怦直跳，灯油和橡胶的气味骤然让他无法忍受。他必须得上去，把这一切解决掉，他现在还能感受到肖的思感。那个男人甚至都没有不安。爱瑞克没有让他恐惧，爱瑞克明明能让所有人恐惧。而查尔斯还是读不出那个浑球的脑子。为什么爱瑞克还没有解决他？这不像他，他从不玩弄他的猎物，他并不能从中得到任何欢愉。

查尔斯的目光落在了作坊另一边楼梯旁的壁龛上。那是一个运砖的滑轮吊车——不管是出于什么原因，它也被用来往楼上运板条箱。查尔斯俯身去看轮轴，重物已经被摆好位置了。他一把拽过绳子，绳子看起来保存完好，机械也没有生锈。他迅速祷告一句，然后把轮椅转了上去，伸出手去放开了棘轮。

重物被松开时他的手在绳子上游离，但机械一动他的手指就不由自主地抓住了绳索。他不该这么干。滑轮另一头砖块对他来说太重，吊车被往上拉。绳子撕扯着他的手掌，查尔斯反射性地松开了手，用力地撤了回来。他咬了咬颊内的肉，尖锐的疼痛让他眼前一黑，他都不知道吊车上升得有多快，直到它当的一声在楼上停下。

他心里暗骂不好。在肖的办公室里肯定能听到他的动静了。查尔斯试着握住被绳子划伤的手，感觉到疼痛再次向他袭来——他骂得更厉害，用伊迪有兴致时教给他的每一种语言问候了自己一遍。用他使枪的手去抓绳子实在是太蠢了，蠢货， _蠢货_ 。没别的办法了，必要的时候他只有用左手开枪。

他用没受伤的手和右手的掌根转着轮椅离开了吊车，在又出岔子之前赶紧回到了地板上。

接着他便置身于一间昏暗的房间里了，只有微弱的灯光从半掩的门照进来。玻璃圆筒、管道映出无数他自己的影像。空气中弥漫着一股药品和溶剂的味道，其间夹杂着氨和甲醛的刺鼻气味。这是一间实验室——建来的目的为何，查尔斯现下无暇追究。他听见爱瑞克的高声怒斥，从对面的某处门廊传来。

他竭尽所能悄无声息地朝那边过去，尽管只用一只手操纵轮椅难上加难。他进入一条狭窄的走廊，门外的墙纸已经斑驳脱落，深绿的色泽在昏暗的煤气灯灯光下显得阴暗发黑——这非得要厉害的手段不可，外面的街灯都不亮了肖还能让这里的煤气管道正常运行。

他在稍微亮些的灯光下看了一眼自己的伤口，血珠从他皮开肉绽的手掌上滚落。他抽出一条干净的手绢，迅速把手裹上，用单手并他的牙齿紧了紧。门的另一边响起两个声音，距离离他都差不多远，一个很陌生，另一个是爱瑞克的大声争论声。查尔斯想要攀附上他们的心神，在进去之前扫描一遍屋内的格局，但他已经没有时间了。他用没受伤的那只手拔出了手枪，用指尖转动门把手，然后一把推开了门，转着轮椅进入室内。他举起枪。

那个想必是肖的男人就在他正前方，坐在一张大橡木桌后边。这间屋杂乱不堪。盒子、纸张散落各处，几把椅子被搁在那里，徒等着永不会再来上门叨扰的朋友。肖本人又高又瘦，脖子被裹在一件红色的高领便装里；他的嘴角蜿蜒起一道诡异的弧度，仿佛是在等着随时把嘴张开，将敌人活吞下去。查尔斯拿枪指着他的额头。

“把你的手放在桌上，肖先生。”他说。

接着肖笑了。好像查尔斯最后只是一个来送上威士忌的侍者。“泽维尔先生，”他开口道，声音低沉，边缘锋利，“我真高兴你找到了吊车。我还为你需要多少重物颇费了一番脑筋呢。

爱瑞克站在查尔斯左手边的门口，但他一动不动，只是简短地扫了查尔斯一眼。他甚至没有拔刀。见鬼的到底出了什么事？

“真贴心，”查尔斯生硬地说，接着，他目光还盯在肖身上，语气平板地问，“爱瑞克，有问题吗？”

爱瑞克没有回应他，但肖帮他答了，还优雅地打了个手势。“我只是在跟爱瑞克讲，你的名声多么让我印象深刻。你们两个的名声。城里的每个罪犯都在传关于你们的流言，知道吗。刀枪不入的男人，和他在暗处的同伴，在你有任何动静之前就能知悉你的一切行动。还真是个传奇故事呢。”他假意颤抖了一下。他嘴角再次勾起玩味的微笑，手指交叉撑在下巴前。“我还以为爱瑞克的能力会是用意念移动物体，结果他告诉我范围仅限金属——真是非同寻常，你不觉得吗？”

查尔斯在想，他是不是突然疯了，或者说肖疯了，或者是什么鸦片酊的残留气味让他们全都疯了。他终于转过头去，定定地看着爱瑞克。“爱瑞克，他到底在说什么?”

“我也正想问你。”爱瑞克静静地说，眼睛紧紧地盯着肖，视线仿佛一条红热的线。

“是啊，告诉我吧，”肖说，“你的能力到底是什么？超乎常人的反应力？还是即时的提前预判？”

查尔斯看着他。他将精神力延展到肖身上，感觉到像曾有过的那样被弹开了。仿佛肖的脑子里尽是空茫的风景和冰冷的岩石。仿佛他知道查尔斯想干什么，于是用上了应对的办法。

查尔斯下巴紧绷着，但他终于还是开口了：“我能读心。”

“心灵感应！噢，太棒了！”肖双手一拍，动作却很轻，啪的一声几不可闻。他看着爱瑞克，而这一次他开口的嗓音变得更危险。“你们真的不知道。你们两个都。”

查尔斯看着爱瑞克，而后者坚决地没有回头。肖咯咯直笑，“一直以来。你们共事有多久了？少说也有一年了吧？而你们都没有告诉对方。有点让我失望呢，说真话，我原本以为你们是命运交缠的阿喀琉斯和普特洛克勒斯[1]，只有死亡才能将你们分开。但貌似你们也只是机缘巧合才成的同谋嘛。”

查尔斯能听见爱瑞克的思绪在尖叫， _他全告诉我了他全告诉我了他全告诉我了他全告诉我了_ 。他强行竖起精神壁垒，把房间里两人的思感隔绝在外。不需要了。他知道爱瑞克在想什么，因为他在想的和他毫无二致。把线索合在一起。有两次，他曾见过爱瑞克被近距离射击——有两次枪手都奇迹般地没打中他。有一次他们联手时，三个人持着四把刀扑向爱瑞克。他几乎是动也没动地就卸下了他们的武器。而不管查尔斯心中崇尚科学的那部分如何叫嚣着， _没人可以用意念操纵金属！_ ，理智的那一部分都冷静地提醒着他， _是啊，但你还能听见人们思考呢。_

“这并不能让我们免于危险，”查尔斯说，“再见，肖先生。”

“噢，来啊，射杀我啊！”肖愉悦地说，张开双臂的动作近乎狂躁。

“查尔斯——”爱瑞克终于开口了，他的声音飘忽如风中烛。“查尔斯，不要——”

“为什么？”查尔斯厉声道。他想说， _我不喜欢这样，我不喜欢他说的话，他知道我们要来而他就坐在那里等着而 **我们还有事要做，该死的。**_

“他说你要死了。”爱瑞克声音低哑。

查尔斯显然拒绝转过头去理会爱瑞克。他死死地盯着肖，肖正淡淡地笑。“难不成他还偷偷从窗户溜进来，探过我的体温了？”

肖叹了口气，而查尔斯感觉到爱瑞克的注意力立马又回到了他身上。他差点叫出声来， _别再看着他了，爱瑞克，看着 **我** 。_

“你的头疼怎么样了，查尔斯？”肖问。

查尔斯受伤的手一阵抽搐，手枪开始摇晃不定。片刻后他开口了，用他自觉是轻蔑的口吻：“我没有头疼。”

“你有。而且人群也越来越难以应付了，是不是，随着你的能力越来越强？”肖叉起手指，“接下来就是失眠了。然后醒着也会有幻觉。你大概得搬到乡下去了——为了远离人群，以求片刻宁静。但很快就算是花园里爱瑞克的思感也会让你痛不欲生，”他朝爱瑞克的方向摆了摆手，“而你会忘记你自己的内心是个什么样，忘记不依靠别人时怎么思考，就算是要让别人那么、那么痛苦。我曾见过这种事发生在其他人身上——其他的心灵感应者。有两个立马就死了。也许他们单纯就是心脏衰竭。第三个人自杀了。”

查尔斯感觉到了一切，他手上的疼痛他衣衫的刮蹭他心脏的跳动还有眼角余光里爱瑞克的轮廓，在他的感知中越变越小直至消失，直到肖如洪水猛兽般充盈了他的整个世界。

“噢，你也不是特别的不幸。其实会影响到我们所有人，这些拥有超常能力的人。像爱瑞克这样反动力学的人通常死于外伤，等到他们眨眨眼都能横飞来一个橱柜的时候。那些能够改变自己的外表或是血肉组成的人直接就裂解掉了。我还见过一个人能凭空制造出冰。他裹着一条羊毛毯子，在高热的桑拿浴房里冻死了。好像是，”肖从齿间嘶声道，靠回他的椅子里，“好像是我们的身体还没有准备好迎接这样的奇迹。也许，在几个世代之内，自然会让这有所改观——拉马克[2]会同意的。但我们是不幸的试验品。在能力显现五年之内，我们就会不可避免地自食苦果——”

“ _去你妈的！_ [3]”爱瑞克打断他，“我有这能力已经不下十年了，我可没死！”

“但的确很疼，是不是，孩子？”肖敲了敲鼻尖。“当你刚来伦敦时，大概六年前吧。你妈妈一定担心过会有可怕的事发生吧，那些古怪的病症，还有她视若珍宝的爱瑞克一咳嗽厨具就全都摇晃个不停？”

爱瑞克马上静了。查尔斯还是没去看他，即便他已经知道爱瑞克有小心地调整房间的边缘，好叫他们站的更近些。“我后来好了。”他说。

“那是因为你接受了治疗，兰谢尔先生！”肖戳了戳自己的胸膛。“我治好了你！我救了你的命。看看你现在吧，嚷嚷得跟个没拿到大块蜜糖塔的小孩儿似的。”

“今晚之前我从未见过你！”爱瑞克的语调里已经闪现一丝绝望。跟查尔斯一样，他在这接踵而至的骇人言论中迷茫错乱，疯狂地想要从这一团乱麻中找到真相的蛛丝马迹。

“是啊，但我已留意你很久了，”肖哼了一声，“而我很骄傲，你知道吗。你，跟我一样，成了幸存者——而且比以前更加强大。能够操纵别人连理解都做不到的力量。”他的嘴勾出一个张狂的笑，而查尔斯能听见爱瑞克的呼吸变得又浅又急。

查尔斯觉得恶心。游戏和谜题——肖怎么敢这样玩弄爱瑞克，像在愚弄一只猫？就算他真的救了他的性命，查尔斯也无法忍受。他一枪打中了肖脑袋正上方的窗户。玻璃的突然碎裂让爱瑞克惊跳起来，但肖甚至都没有畏缩。他冷冷的目光落在查尔斯身上。

“要真能治的好，你告诉我就是了，”查尔斯对肖说，迅速地又给手枪填上了弹药，然后让自己脸上闪过一丝微笑，“然后我们就都能心满意足地回家了。”

“你真的指望你拿枪指着我的脸的时候我会告诉你吗？你，泽维尔先生，那些人口中的伦敦最冷血无情的怪物？知道别人最深最阴暗的秘密，把这些秘密甩他们一脸然后杀了他们的人？”肖皱了皱鼻子。“我可不这么觉得。”他又把注意力转移到爱瑞克身上。“到我家来。听我跟你说的。之后你可以离开，兰谢尔先生，我只需要你一个晚上的时间。作为回报，我向你担保我会告诉你救你伴侣性命的方法。其实我最终是想把治疗方法提供给我们所有人。”

查尔斯隔着壁垒都能感觉到爱瑞克的犹疑不决。他不能再让这一切继续下去了。肖等着看爱瑞克的反应时，查尔斯用他受伤的手的两指抵上太阳穴，然后狠狠推了一把肖的防御。

肖的思感表层那些空洞的岩石倒坍了，一瞬间查尔斯感觉到他的思绪迅速炸开，低喘一声收回了精神力。他感觉像是被狠狠泼了一身氨水。肖的头转过来面向他。

“噢，泽维尔先生，这可不公平呢，”他说，“妄图偷走我的秘密来救你自己的小命吗？我不是告诉你了么，我还认识别的心灵感应者，别以为我对你那些小伎俩一无所知。而我其实是要救你们两个。过来听啊。”

爱瑞克回应了他，声音有如窒息。“我答应你。”

“不，”查尔斯断然道，“爱瑞克， _不要_ ，那个人是条毒蛇！”

肖啧啧弹舌，“拜托，你甚至都不认识我。”

“那就让我好好认识认识你吧！”查尔斯厉声道，把枪扔在一边，而这一次他咬紧牙关推进得更用力，狠狠打入肖冰冷石块和刺鼻氨水的防御。他感觉到肖急忙想要掩盖住他的脑子，但就像别人提到“陛下”时竭力不去想女王一样，只消一秒钟的条件反射就让他暴露无遗。

查尔斯笑出声来。“仅此而已吗？这就是你最大的秘密？”

“你只是在虚张声势罢了。”肖平顺地说。

查尔斯笑着看向爱瑞克，“是鸦片。他会磨钝我们的能力，毒品离开我们的血液很久以后还是会在大脑残留影响，这会驯服我们的能力。他没给你什么神通广大的治疗，爱瑞克，他只是稍微推波助澜了一下，让你雷打不动地定期拜访鸦片馆。”

“厉害，”肖打断了他，“你比其他人要强得多，泽维尔先生。”

查尔斯继续对爱瑞克说，仿佛根本没听到肖的打断，“他的脑子里全是冷血残忍，我亲爱的，你千万莫听他的。现在，我可以射杀他了吗？”

肖和查尔斯都紧盯着爱瑞克。这一瞬间变得漫长而易碎，直到爱瑞克轻轻点了点头。

查尔斯转过去开枪。肖甚至都没试图逃跑。子弹打中了他的胸膛，但他的身体并没有随之抽搐或是扭曲。只有他的外套上泛起一圈几不可察的涟漪，接着什么都没有发生。

那一刻，房间里每个人都屏住了呼吸。

肖抬起手，把子弹从他外套胸口处的那个洞中拿出来。他拿着它，在指甲修剪整齐的食指和拇指间把玩，把它拿到眼前，然后沉重地叹了口气。

“你该再往里看看的。”他说，视线紧盯子弹的尖端。他缓缓站起身来。“那你就能预知我的能力了。我吸取能量，泽维尔先生，而我整个下午都在院子里玩炸药。”

除此之外再无其他警示。肖扔下子弹，两手一拍。这一次，响声如同惊雷在屋内炸开，那一瞬间他的手中绽开燎天火焰，震荡席卷而来。

查尔斯感觉到一双手抱住他的肩膀，看见地板被掀开迎面朝他撞来，然后惊觉爱瑞克的脑子叫嚣的全是他——他的名字，他的面孔，他在爱瑞克怀抱里的分量，爱，恐惧，他给爱瑞克的清醒与明晰。

那一秒钟，查尔斯唯一的想法是， _我真希望你也能读我的心啊_ ，接着整个世界炸裂开来。

 

————

查尔斯抬起头。棉绷带似乎缠上了他的脑袋，大脑在颅骨里晃荡。往上看，透过黑烟他看见黯沉的天幕，爆炸产生的火焰冲上天空，仿佛欲与星辰同辉。他吸一口气，空气如炉火一般炽热，弥散着浓重的烟尘，而当他把手放在地板上时，感觉到了爆炸带来的来自屋顶的震颤。

肖已经离开了。查尔斯耳朵听不见，眼睛紧得睁不开。爆炸已经消退了，只余几片燃烧着的纸张在他们周遭飞舞。他身前有一堆黑魆魆的碎石块。屋子是由砖块砌成，而屋顶与肖桌子那边的承重墙已经完全坍塌，但查尔斯和爱瑞克头顶上的横梁还在。

查尔斯胡乱扇了扇周遭的空气，直到视线里的黑雾散开，然后用手肘把自己撑起来。他张了张嘴，感觉到下巴的响动，然后用他被绳子划伤的手放在耳边。一开始只有遥不可及的嗡嗡作响，但渐渐地他能听到木头的爆裂声和砖块的碎裂声了。

“……？”他说。他想要声带发出的声音是，“爱瑞克？”，但他只能感觉到声音被困在他的喉咙里，只能听见微弱的咿哑声。下一秒他才猛然发觉，身前刚刚被他当成碎石块堆的竟就是他的友人，他躺在那边，一只手臂仍然朝查尔斯的方向伸过来。

“爱瑞克！”他嗓音喑哑地哭喊道。爱瑞克双眼紧闭，他的皮外套还在微弱地闷烧着。查尔斯伸手去摸爱瑞克的脖颈，探到了他震颤的脉搏。他把最后的那几秒又在脑子里重演了一遍。肖释放出爆炸的那一瞬爱瑞克把查尔斯扑倒在了地板上，用脊背把他与爆炸隔开。

废墟离查尔斯之前坐的地方有几英尺远。他的轮椅在那边，一边轮子还在慢慢转着。查尔斯心知他是没可能自己过去够到轮椅的。

他抬头去看伦敦烟雾弥漫的天空，一阵寒意席卷过他的身体。寒风把他划过脸颊的泪珠变作细流——空气中充斥着烟尘，他的眼泪无法控制地流下。他擦了擦眼睛，情况却更糟了，因为他的袖子上全是煤灰。他的脸颊生疼，仿佛是被毒辣的阳光灼伤。接着他闻到了烟味。

那是燃烧的木头、鸦片和油料混在一起的气味。查尔斯狂乱地四处张望，但现在还看不见翻滚的黑烟。然后他朝下望去，在两手之间的地板的缝隙里，他瞥见了一丝橘红色的火光。

肖把这间作坊点上了火。

“爱瑞克，”查尔斯低声道，他的听觉渐渐回来了，耳膜一阵刺痛。他一把抓住他友人的肩膀，用尽力气摇晃。“爱瑞克，你醒醒啊，我们得逃出去！”

爱瑞克的嘴唇动了动，但眼睛却没有睁开。血从他的额际蜿蜒流下。

没有别的办法了。查尔斯再次四下环顾，试图找到最好的出路。通向楼梯的门口已经被一堆砖块堵住，但查尔斯之前进来的那扇门也许还有出路。最坏不过上哪辆吊车，然后把绳子剪断罢了。从二楼摔下去固然不是什么值得高兴的事，但总好过待在这儿等着火烧上身。查尔斯用手肘撑着自己往前爬，爬到爱瑞克近旁，然后拖过一只脚，单手勾住了爱瑞克的臂膀。他深吸一口气，然后用尽全身力气往前拖，拖着爱瑞克前行了几英寸。

他听见他的身下传来木箱被烧得噼啪爆裂的声音。

他又拖着身体向前爬了一英尺，把爱瑞克拖得更远了些，一遍又一遍地重复着动作，而黑烟已经从木板之间涌过来，模糊了他的视线。他纯粹靠着肾上腺素几乎爬到了门边，然而手臂终于开始支持不住。他咬紧牙关，强迫自己继续往前移。又往前了几英寸。把爱瑞克拖过去。又是几英寸。拖着爱瑞克。几英寸。

在他身后，火舌已经舔上了肖的桌子周围弯曲的地板，自办公室的墙体延烧开来。他们几乎已经进入大厅了，查尔斯知道如果自己能把门关上的话，他们还有一丝希望能把火焰阻挡在外。他拖着身体转过去，用手抬起双腿，把它们挪到一侧，然后用尽力气去够门。他紧绷的手指刚好够到门的下沿，赶忙把它拉过来。那一瞬间门只是撞上了门闩，但查尔斯吸了口气，又竭力用指尖把它拉了过来，门终于闩上了。

他躺在走廊里喘了一会儿，汗珠淌过脸颊，在光秃秃的地面上留下被煤烟熏黑的水滴。在他前头，爱瑞克终于动了一下。查尔斯稍松一口气，感觉到他友人的心智终于开始苏醒，他困惑又疼痛，但总算回复了一点知觉。他无声地嘟囔了几句，然后转过头来揉了揉鼻梁。

“快点，”查尔斯还在喘，“快清醒过来，爱瑞克，我们得——”

火势定然已经蔓延到了里面办公室的天花板上。那方传来低低的喀喇作响声，像是什么远古的野兽拖着身子进入兽穴，接着传来的一阵爆裂声让查尔斯不由自主地抬手护住了脑袋。空气中火花四溅，烟尘滚滚，查尔斯把尖叫声埋进自己的臂弯。接着都结束了。

他慢慢地抬起头。爱瑞克翻身来到他身边，呻吟着去碰自己的头，抹了一把血，那暗红的色泽像是什么诡秘的符号。查尔斯迅速检视了一番他自己的身体，但没觉得有哪儿疼，也没碰到什么淌血的新鲜伤口。他伸手去碰爱瑞克离他最近的部位，想够到他的脚踝。

他够得很费力。他又用手肘把自己撑起来，拖着身体往前爬——还是够不到。他的身子沉得不像话。

他慢慢地转头，突然动作又变得极快，视线越过他的肩膀向后看去。

他身后走廊的天花板已经崩塌了，冲破了肖的办公室的内墙，撞断了天花板上沉重的横梁，缓慢延烧的木头掉下来砸进厅里。一根粗大的弯梁正正砸在了查尔斯的腿上。

查尔斯低喘着吸了口气，用尽全力向前挪动身体，但那道弯梁连晃都没晃一下。

“爱瑞克，”他压着嗓子唤他，转过头来。他的友人正撑着墙试着站起来，查尔斯连忙伸出手去阻止他。“别站起来，压低身子！烟——”

“什么？”爱瑞克用一根手指堵住耳朵。

“我说，压低身子！”查尔斯吼道。爱瑞克踩着地板吱嘎吱嘎地走过来。“来帮帮我。横梁——”

爱瑞克警觉地转过脸来，手着地爬了过来，然后在查尔斯被困住的身体旁跪下。“我知道了，”他嘶声说，双手伸进横梁和地板之间的狭窄空隙中，“我只要——”他闭上双唇，五官紧绷，脸因为用力而发紫。他一只脚踩上横梁，然后又试了一遍。“很重——呃啊！”他的手一滑，几乎叫他一跤摔在对面燃烧着的橡胶上。横梁连一英寸都没动。

“你能不能用你的……你的能力？”查尔斯试着扭过身体回头看得更仔细，但他的背因为旧伤又僵又痛，转不过弯来。“把钉子抬起来？”

爱瑞克摊开手，在横梁上方的空中抚过，活像是在占卜。“没有钉子，也没有门闩，这地方修得像监狱一样。”爱瑞克皱眉，咒骂出声。一股黑烟从燃烧着的橡胶那边飘过来，爱瑞克单手想把烟扇开，接着回身倒下，猛地咳嗽起来，单手撑地摔倒在查尔斯身边。

查尔斯感觉到恐惧似毒药般不受控制地流窜过他的身体。他定了定神，尽量让自己的声音听上去冷静些。“爱瑞克，你得出去然后找人来帮忙。肯定有人会听见爆炸的。人们会过来救火。出去找到他们，叫他们来帮忙。”

爱瑞克放眼望去，从走廊尽头肖的办公室墙体那边烧起来的火已经蔓延到了办公室上方的裂口，烈焰冲上天空。温度已经开始灼人了，查尔斯不由得眨起了眼。

“没时间了，”在木头的断裂声和火焰的噼啪声中爱瑞克喊道，“火势蔓延得太快。”

“爱瑞克，”查尔斯挣扎着把那毒药般的恐惧压下去，他真实的想法绝不能让他的友人知道，“这是我仅有的机会了。跑啊，别回头看，直到你找到哪个人。”

现在爱瑞克的目光全放在他身上了，查尔斯试图让自己的表情保持冷静，但他最终还是痛苦地失败了。爱瑞克脱下他的皮外套然后躺了下来，用外套盖住他们的肩膀和头，隔开灼人的热度。“你要我抛下你。”

“我要你去找人来帮忙，”查尔斯还不改口，“现在没时间吵了！”

“你是要赴死，然后让我逃命，”爱瑞克纠正他，“查尔斯，我不会丢下你一个人。”

查尔斯觉得自己的眼睛开始因为烟气而湿润了。又或者他是在哭。噢，上帝啊，原谅他所做的一切吧，他只是想斩除这世上的邪恶罢了。“那我命令你，若你还有那么一点在乎我的话，就走啊。我不要你因我而白死。”

“ _不，我求你，_ [4]”爱瑞克泣道，一把抓住查尔斯受伤的手，“你不会一个人死在这里，我怎么受得了！”接着他刺耳地笑起来。“你没办法让我走。”

“想想伊迪啊。”查尔斯抓紧了爱瑞克握住他的手。他的手疼得像是千只黄蜂在蛰。

“我在想伊迪。我在想若你死了，我该会活得多么生不如死。”

查尔斯颤抖着朝他微笑。“那肖——想想肖。别让他就这么逃之夭夭。你得杀了他，为了我。”

爱瑞克摇头。他在地板上躺下，把查尔斯的手拉到唇边，亲吻他满是尘垢的指关节，另一只手还撑着那件外套。他只是安静地说，“不。”

查尔斯低下他扭过来的身体，直到正对爱瑞克的脸，他们的鼻尖只隔几寸。火已经延烧至了走廊的尽头，一股浓烟在他们的头顶弥散开来，火焰离横梁越来越近，快要烧到查尔斯的身体。他不想死，上帝啊，他这辈子从未如此想要求生。他母亲在她人生的最后几分钟里也感受着这一切。好轮回，真是该死的公平。他磕磕巴巴地开口了，泪眼模糊。“我可以让——让我们睡着。最后到来的时候我们就没感觉了。”

“我不怕痛。”爱瑞克对他耳语。

“我怕。”查尔斯冲他笑。尽管他很确定那看起来像哭。

“那就这么办吧，”爱瑞克放开了他的手，然后拨开查尔斯汗湿的额发，他生茧的手指一路描画过查尔斯的眉。“我们会一同安眠。如同某首浪漫主义的诗篇。”

“不管我们活多久我都会和你在一起，”查尔斯向他许诺，再一次抓住了爱瑞克的手，“再过五十年，一百年。”

“我会一直爱你，满脸皱纹，头发掉光，腿上还搭着一条毯子，”爱瑞克声音低哑，“整天唠叨着天气。”

“受不了这温度了，我的背都肿了，”查尔斯笑着说，“噢，老天啊，爱瑞克——”

爱瑞克向前倾身，以吻封缄。查尔斯闭上眼睛去品尝，放开了爱瑞克的手，然后将手指抵上太阳穴。

 _嘘_ ，他在他们二人的脑子里说，他们的身体紧紧相契，一如怀表里的两枚齿轮。 _睡吧。_

 

————

外面，手泵的消防车的铃声打破了着睡意沉沉的寂静，黑烟直冲云霄，染尽伦敦的夜空。

 

————

爱瑞克的神智一点一点地回来，像是花瓣逐渐舒展开，阳光一层一层地拨开花瓣射进来，直到他眨眨眼把眼皮撑开。他看见整个世界蓝得像是查尔斯的眼睛，接着刺痛的角膜渐渐分辨出那是上漆的墙，还有白边的窗。他肌肉一抽，疼痛一路窜过他的周身。脸上的皮肤好疼。后脑勺好疼。他的腿疼极了，那种烧灼的剧痛告诉他这不是什么无关紧要的烧伤。他迟缓地想要拼凑出一幅画面，他到底身在何处，又发生了什么。

燃烧着的走廊一下子涌回了他的记忆。他又抽搐了一下，然后左右转了转脑袋。

查尔斯躺在他旁边的一张小床上，床上是白色的床单、白色的枕头和深蓝色的毯子，被角掖得整整齐齐。查尔斯的脸颊和嘴唇起泡脱皮了，另一边的那只手裹着厚厚的绷带，搁在胸膛上。但他蔚蓝的双眼睁着，直直地看着爱瑞克。他笑了。

爱瑞克试图开口说话，但他的喉咙却像是有刀在刮。查尔斯明白——他能读心，爱瑞克立马回过神来，然后又把这事儿搁在了一边——接着声音沙哑地说，“我们在医院里。”

“怎么回事？”爱瑞克终于开口问道。

“消防员。必定是我们睡着之后就来到了火场。我想是我不自觉地召唤了他们吧。我的脑子。像是召唤牧羊犬一样。”

“瞎说什么。”爱瑞克嘟哝着，即便他怀疑是自己刚刚醒来还不太能应付得了查尔斯的状况。

“吗啡。”查尔斯又说。

“什么？”

“吗啡。他们给我打了很多吗啡，”查尔斯的声音有些过于圆润了，仿佛带着些许醉意，“那是鸦片制剂。那是鸦片制剂，爱瑞克。它让我的头疼消失不见了。现在我连隔壁的人的想法都听不见了。它钝化了我的能力，如肖所说的一样救了我的命。”查尔斯笑起来，肩膀都跟着颤抖。

“现在又在笑什么？”

“我是在另一间房醒来的，”查尔斯沙哑地说，“你不在那儿。护士进来发现我醒了，然后她坐下，神情忧郁极了，接着她说——噢，笑死我了——她说，‘我很遗憾，’然后我吓坏了，我以为她是要说你死在了火场里。但接着她说，‘他们不得不给您截肢，先生’然后我就笑得停不下来，”查尔斯笑得都控制不住了，但却美得惊人。“我只有一条腿了。我们的损失大抵如此。”

爱瑞克无法自抑地也跟着笑了起来。他笑得胸膛一起一伏，身上的淤青、灼伤一齐痛了起来。“还真是很好笑，”他边喘边说，“还真是很好笑，查尔斯。”

越过一扇上设窗户的沉重的门，爱瑞克听见在外边的大厅里传来伊迪在跟一个男人说话，他很快认出来那是穆雷·马克塔格特的声音。他又听见对面传来手推车的声音，护士们来来回回的脚步声。他并不相信什么安全，但他觉得这已经很接近了。

查尔斯抬起那只没受伤的手，然后伸到他们两个之间。爱瑞克花了几秒协调他发出抗议的身体，接着也伸出手去够查尔斯的。距离有点远了，但他们的指尖还是试探着勾在了一起。

过了一会儿，睡意开始像浓雾般笼上爱瑞克的周身，他的眼皮开始打架，手也不听使唤了。他们的指尖分开，在床边垂下。他们也没再说话了。他们还有时间去告诉对方一切，想什么时候说都行。他们会有大把大把的时间。

————

[1]在荷马史诗《伊利亚特》中，阿喀琉斯与普特洛克勒斯是亲密战友亦是恋人（灵魂伴侣），在特洛伊战争中普特洛克勒斯被赫克托耳所杀，阿喀琉斯为爱人复仇，杀死了赫克托耳，不久后自己也死去（即著名的阿喀琉斯之踵）。二人死后骨灰混合葬在一处，如生前一般相伴。柏拉图的《会饮篇》将普特罗克勒斯与阿喀琉斯的关系推举为性爱的典范。

[2]拉马克是最早提出生物进化学说的法国博物学家，主张“用进废退”与“获得性遗传”理论。

[3]原文为德语。

[4]原文为德语。

————

END.


End file.
